The new mobius strikes back
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: It's been a year after Scott's tragic incident with Scrouge and everyone has gotten on with their life's, even Eggman has stopped waging war against the kingdom of acorn, but what happens when a powerful organisation comes back from someone's past, and what is their objective. Story contains OC. , sequel to ' complete control'
1. Chapter 1 opening act

Chapter 1 opening act

This story enters in the castle of acorn in mobotropilus, where everything was quiet and peaceful when Eggman decided to take a vacation from the world domination plan. Sally and sonic had time to focus on their love life where as tails gained a degree in motorised mechanics for planes and robots. Antoine and Bunnie had a lot of time to work on their marriage while Eggman was out. As did rotor, Mina, cream, Amy and even Fiona had time to focus on what they wanted to do. The date was 1 year after the Scott going missing incident where Connor and Reala both went their own ways and went into hiding from everyone for a unknown reason. So lets see about this, Rotor became the head of the city council, sitting on the right hand of king Elias. Nicole was allowed time off from protecting the city since Eggman was not attacking in that year. Amy went into fashion and became the number one dress artist in one year, Mina continued with her singing career, Fiona was on the search to find Connor.

The city of mobotroplius thrived as the war stopped with Eggman for a while, everyone was happy, employed, wealthy and most of all safe. But what happens when one thing can go all wrong and turn for the worst, like the incident with Scott's past, Connors absence, and Reala's leave.

The morning was still young and the sun hasn't even risen, the birds in the trees were singing their little tune in that morning right outside a village near station square. Everyone was still asleep in their houses, all but one. A strange black hedgehog, female wearing a ruffled mini skirt,netting shirt with corset over it,and thigh length armlets, her shoes were

Thigh length wedge boots, her hair was long black hair that reached down below her back. She was looking out towards the whole settlement on a roof of a house thinking about how it was all peaceful after Scott fell into the portal. She sighed and looked down towards the roof " there's nothing fun anymore, no excitement, no more bad guys. I'm starting to wonder if there's a reason why I'm here" she sighed.

She stood up on the roof, looking how peaceful it is one more time before she was about to go off somewhere, she spread her wings far out and ran across the roof top making no noise at all. As she got to the end she jumped up taking flight across the night sky with the birds whistling. She flew out to where the sun would rise to find something to do.

" the awake one has moved, permission to start mission." A voice whispered in the bushes right out side against the wall of a house.

" your mission is a go, capture them asleep not awake" a voice came out of the radio he was holding.

" over and out" he whispered a reply, just before he put it in his pocket. He stood up out of the bushes wearing a black heavy riot shirt and trousers. He was a coyote, grey with long hair in a pony tail. He looked around to see multiple houses similar to the one he's hiding behind in a bush. He put two fingers at the side of his mouth and whistled like a bird in a patten, as he stopped he looked around to see a army walk in front of each house waiting for an order, he raised his hand up open, everyone looked turned towards him, seeing him to take the order, the coyote clenched his hand and nodded at them. Everyone was wearing the same as the coyote but with a helmet with a black visor so you couldn't see their face, they pointed their M4A1's at the door and slowly walked into the house, trying not to make a noise to wake them up. It was the same with every house, they walked in quietly then the next minute they were walking out with a sac with people in. The coyote radioed back saying " mission is complete. Awaiting next orders."

" bring them back to base. If any wake up during the time it takes back to base...kill em" the voice said over the radio.

The coyote put the radio back In his pocket and smirked as the troops were taking them out of town.

( at castle acorn )

The sun was just rising on the horizon when princess Sally awoke. She was woken by the sound of knocking on her bedroom door.

" come in" Sally sighed as she sat up in her bed, she watched the door open to see Nicole, the brown lynx wearing her purple robe.

" I am sorry to wake you Sally, but there is a matter I must speak with you" Nicole entered the room with her hands behind her back, starring at Sally sitting up against the back wall looking at her.

" Nicole. You don't have to say that anymore, you can just come in here and speak you know." Sally stretched out in bed.

" I really wish I am not a bother and this may shock you," Nicole said twiddling her fingers.

" listen Nicole, just say it" Sally said getting out of the bed and putting her blue jacket and boots on.

" I have reports that a village near station square has been shut down" Nicole spoke, getting Sally's attention more seriously.

" what do you mean ' shut down'" Sally asked with standing in front of Nicole.

" the whole place has vanished, only the citizens but the houses remain" Nicole replied, bringing up a screen from in front of her, showing pictures of the derelict town.

There were no signs of how they vanished, like they just vanished into thin air over night with out a trace. Pictures of in side the houses were clean, nothing was touched anywhere in each house.

" alert the others Nicole" Sally asked with walking out of the bedroom.

" already have Sally" Nicole replied with a smile on her face as she started to disappear from her holographic body.

Sally entered the throne room to see a large round table with chairs by every side. In addition she saw, Sonic,Amy, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Tails. As Sally entered the room everyone smiled at her with Sonic running up to her in a split second and swooped her off her feet and rushed back to sit her down next to him. Sally wasn't to shocked about what sonic does these days, it was all what he does trying to make her happy as a girlfriend. Sally smiled as she let go of sonic and sat down in the seat.

" you all know why you are here" Sally asked putting her arm on the table.

" something to do with that derelict town or something" Tails answered, looking confused about the situation.

" yep and how we are going to invest-" Sally was interrupted by Nicole " there's a strange power emitting from inside the city limits Sally, I suggest you send two teams out,"

A screen came up in front of the table by Nicole's hands to show that the energy signature was coming from the living estate inside the city.

" that was a bit of a short notice warning Nicole, your usually the one to detect these things before it happens?" Sonic asked rubbing his head to Nicole.

" I can't put my finger on it, on how I seen this type of signature before" Nicole whispered to her self, starring at the pattern on what the energy is emitting.

" Sonic, Antoine, Bunnie and Amy. You take the town while me, tails, rotor, knuckles and Julie su take the strange power reading" Sally said, getting up out of the chair, followed by everyone else.

Antoine, Bunnie and Amy got into a jeep and drove off towards the town with Sonic running right next to them. Sally's group all started to run towards where Nicole pinpointed the strange energy was coming from.

( at the living quarters, )

There were no cars, no people on the streets and no shops open. It's was a ghost town there since it was early in the morning with everyone asleep. On the pavement right outside a garage ( petrol station, I'm English remember) a strange light started to appear. There were a orange fox wearing a mechanics uniform. He walked outside of the garage, seeing the light and weird movement of the light catching his eye. He stumbled slowly towards the tank to hide behind. He looked over to see the light move round in a circle with a strange white hole appearing in the centre. He walked out from behind the tank and walked slowly towards the strange light as he got close, a strange black hooded person came out landing on their hands and knees and started to cough. The fox realised and ran up to the person who was on his hands and knees coughing. He bent down on one knee to see the figure coughing and dripping blood on the sidewalk, the fox looked around and saw no one. He picked the person up and put his arm round his neck to carry him inside the garage. The fox had a look at the extremely ripped dark blue jeans and no footwear on his feet. He looked up to get a glimpse of his face only to see that the figure is looking down coughing up blood still. He entered the garage, walking over to the seat next to the employee lounge. The fox noticed he stopped coughing but still dripping blood on the floor. The fox took down a bottle of water of the shelf and opened it, giving it to the figure only for him to chug it down in one attempt.

" geez, slow down, it's almost like you haven't had a drink for sometime" the fox was sucked in his behaviour.

The figure threw away the bottle over to the bin only for it to enter.

" nice to see that people still have respect for throwing rubbish away" the fox chuckled,

The figure looked down at the fox breathing heavily and with blood dripping off his face. He soon heard a small rattle coming from the door,,like footsteps. The figure sat there with the fox kneeling down trying to look at his face, seeing if he can have a look. The fox reached out his hand towards the hood of the figure only for the figure to grab his arm and throw him to the ground, reaching into his pocket. The figure took out a m9 pistol and started to shoot at the employee lounge door. The fox flinched with every shot, three shots. The door opened with a person falling onto the floor In front of them wearing black riot gear from top to bottom. The figure picked up the fox by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

" are you involved in this" the figure pointed the gun at the foxes head.

"N-no...gasp" the fox spitted out trying to get air with the figure holding him up by the throat. The figure threw him to the floor, making the fox hit the floor hard, looking towards the figure pointing his m9 pistol at the fire door. The door slammed opened to reveal two black riot gear troopers. The fox looked once more at the figure only to raise his hands up. The two troopers walked up to the figure pointing their M4A1's at him. The fox started to crawl away slowly from the figure only for one of the troopers to point at him. The figure grabbed the troopers guns, hitting them in the face with the butt of the weapon. They staggered back letting go of the M4A1's. the figure shot them there and then with the machine gun, shooting them with the rapid fire assault rifle making them shake every time they got shot by the gun. The weapons soon ran out of ammo in their clips, with that making the troops fall down to the ground with bluet holes everywhere in them. They landed to the floor with blood oozing out of them with all the bullet holes in them. The figure turned towards the fox on the floor, knowing that the fox can't see his face but knows that he's starring into his eyes.

" if you want to live, I suggest you run" the figure said deeply. The fox nodded and ran away as fast as he could out of the garage.

The figure walked over to the dead trooper by the employee lounge and picked up his M4A1 with extra ammo. As he picked it up he heard movement out side, like a helicopter flying over but not to loud. He walked out the back entrance and rushed down the alley way and up the ladder to the roof of the building. As he got to the top he looked over to see a flying fox fly towards the garage, behind him was Sally and that lot.

**i just finished this chapter, so there will be more OCs coming In to the story I just need to write their names into a hat and randomly choose. **


	2. Chapter 2 returning home

Chapter 2 returning home

The figure was looking down towards the garage to see Tails enter the garage with Sally and the rest walking right behind him into the garage. As tails walked into the garage he saw three dead people with bullet holes in their riot uniform. Tails was surprised to see dead bodies in there at that time, he rushed over to see who they were, he saw them wearing a black tinted riot helmet. Sally walked in while everyone else was out side talking and hanging around the gas pump.

" Tails what yo- err what the hell happened in here" Sally changed her tone when she saw tails putting his fingers on one of the troopers necks to see if they had a pulse,

" don't blame me for this. I just got in here to buy something" tails replied raising his hands defensively towards Sally.

" I ain't blaming any one, stay here while I get the police " Sally turned away running out of the garage door. As she exited the building she stopped to see a 1969 black camero slowly drive past the station. Sally knew that someone was watching her from inside the car and somewhere else. As the car drove past Sally walked up to Knuckles and Julie Su telling them to go and get the police, they ran off while Rotor stayed behind with Sally.

" why did you tell them to get the police" rotor asked, reaching into his pocket getting out a test tube.

" because there are three dead bodies in there and the killer could still be around" Sally replied, watching Rotor go down on his knees scraping the blood into the test tube.

The figure was still watching Sally and Rotor talking to each other, he watched Rotor scrape the blood of the sidewalk where he coughed, knowing that they are going to find out who he eventually is. The figure sighed and listened to the wind hit him, trying to make a reminder of what he fought for from where he went. He listened and heard a small sound come from behind him. The figure pulled the m9 out of his pocket and span round pointing the other way towards a person standing there. The person raised his arm forward, blocking the pistol from pointing onto him. The person grabbed his arm and turned, pulling with great force down, bringing the figure over his shoulders and across the roof of the building. The m9 pistol let out a shot as it hit the edge of the roof alerting Sally, rotor and tails to look at the roof.

" tails, check out who it is" Sally pointed at the roof, indicating him to fly up. Sally ran towards the ladder that led up to the roof while tails started to hover up towards the roof.

The figure stood up to have a look at the person who flipped him. He saw that he was a black mongoose with short black hair with white highlighted bangs, his eyes were two different colours, his left was blue while his right was green. He wore a dark blue long sleeved T-shirt under a small black vest that was half done up. He also wore dark brown pants with black stripes on the side, he wore dark brown shoes with black metal starts on the sides and to top it off he wore a dark blue hat with a metal plate with the words ' laugh now, die later' on it. The figure stood up starring at the mongoose, with the mongoose starring into the figures silhouette face. The figure reacted by bringing round the M4A1, pointing it at the mongoose, the mongoose froze for a second before the figure started to run towards the edge. The figure jumped down from the roof and into a garbage bin hoping it would be a soft landing, the mongoose ran over to the edge to see the figure walk round the corner acting like nothing's happened.

" that was a risky move" the mongoose said to him self, looking at the garbage bin. He turned to hear a small helicopter noise and someone climbing up the ladder. He walked over towards the ladder to see Sally climbing the ladder quickly. He put his hand out towards her, waiting till she comes into contact with his hand. As she looked up to see a hand she was relieved, she reached out with her hand and grabbed it, pulling her self up onto the roof.

" thanks Tails" she said pulling her self up with some help.

" not exactly " the mongoose mumbled with a innocent smile.

Sally looked up to see a mongoose stepping back and giving a small bow. Sally was speechless to find someone up there who wasn't tails, she took a step to the side and felt something at her feet. She looked down to see a m9 pistol lying there, she went to pick it up only to hear a voice shout out over the side of the building.

" Sally, the cops are here"

The mongoose looked over towards the edge to see tails flying up and landing on the roof.

Sally watched tails as he looked speechless in seeing the black mongoose there with her.

" I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. I am Andrew Kelick, " Andrew bowed a little as he introduced him self " I ran into someone up here who tried to shoot me with that gun in your hands"

" I'm Sally acorn and this is Tails Prower, nice to meet you Andrew " Sally said putting her hand out towards Andrew. Andrew shook Sally's hand with a nod and a smile.

" looks like that you need to come to the castle if you ran into that person" Sally said climbing down the ladder. Andrew chuckled as he saw tails fly down and Sally sliding down the ladder. Andrew walked over to the edge where the figure jumped down, he had a gut feeling about what he was going to do. He jumped down from the roof into the garbage bin and landed softly on the black bags in it, he chuckled as he climbed out.

" lucky, that what that person is, lucky." Andrew said to him self as he walked down towards the castle.

The figure was walking down the street, trying to get as far away as possible from the cops and the freedom fighters. He walked round the corner to find a pub that looked familiar to him, under his hood he smiled, knowing he could let his guard down a bit. He walked into the bar to see that it was pact everywhere he looked. He walked over towards the bar and managed to find a stool to sit on. As he sat down he signalled the waitress who was a white cat to pour him a shot. The waitress walked over to the figure and smiled at the hooded figure.

" what would it be hon" the cat smirked, with cleaning pint glass.

" brandy" the figure replied reaching into his pocket taking out money from the dead troopers.

" make it two please" a hand came onto the bar, making Scott reach under his hoodie with his right arm, trying not to alert anyone he has a assault rifle under there. The figure turned to see a familiar face sit down in the stool next to him. He looked at the person to see he was human, he had short blond hair with eyes,left one sky blue and right one red. He wore a white long sleeved T-shirt with a black leather jacket, he also wore dark grey skinny jeans and black and white high top trainers. The figure kept looking forward so the human couldn't see his face.

" anything new happening lately" the human said innocently, with the hooded figure knowing who he is and he knows who he is.

" I'm not in the mood" the figure said taking a swig at the shot that was handed to him.

" we all are, so get in line will ya" the human said sarcastically.

" I really am not in the mood right now Connor" the figure growled, squeezing the shot glass seeing that its cracking.

" how do you know my name" Connor chuckled leaning towards the bar looking right at the hooded figure.

" fucking hell, do you all ways have to butt in, I just got back from god knows where and your breathing down my neck!" The figure shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the pub. The figure looked round and sat forward looking at his shot glass with the golden liquid in it " besides its not like you had anything better to do, right" the figure said softly, rotating the shot glass round in a circle with his wrist, making the liquid go round in the glass.

" Scott, you've been gone for a year and you just decided to show up out of no where blasting your gun inside a garage, I think I deserve a explanation." Connor whispered to The hooded figure, making him sigh and turn his head towards Connor,

" you want a explanation. Fine I will give you one, when I'm in the mood, now let me drink in peace and get some sleep which I haven't done for 6 months" Scott said with fire in his speech with taking a swig at the shot. Connor sighed and started to tap on the bar like his patients was at its end. Scott took another swig at another shot when he was tapped on the back.

" fuck off, can't you see I'm not in the mood" Scott said turning round on his stool to find a police officer standing right in front of him..

" you are not allowed to wear your hood in a public shop or bar, take it down or I will" the dog spoke, trying to stand In front of everyone without being barged. Scott ignored him and turned round taking another swig at another shot.

" Scott I suggest you take it down" Connor suggested with taking a swig at his beer. The copper didn't say again he just took Scott's hood down to reveal his face all scared and bruised with cuts that were recently, there were still blood dripping down into his black hoodie so no one knows he's bleeding.

" Jesus Scott, what the fuck happened" Connor asked trying to get a closer look at ten damage. Scott grinned and shut his eyes trying to control his anger k owing that he can't use it there anymore. Scott soon sighed and the copper left them alone. Scott put the money on the bar and walked away from the bar, Connor followed with a nod towards the waitress and walked along side Scott with his hoodie down.

" you still got your car" Scott said while walking out the pub and into the car park. He walked over to the black camero's passenger door and waited for Connor to open the door.

" looks like you still know what car I've got" Connor chuckled, putting the key into the door and unlocking it. Scott and Connor entered the car and put their seat belts on. Connor turned the car on, putting his hands on the wheel he looked towards Scott, Scott knew that Connor wanted to know what happened to him while he was in that portal.

" stop starring and start driving, I'll tell you what happened while I was in the other world," Scott pointed his hand towards the road. Connor nodded and drove onto the road and started to cruise round.

" you can share your story now Scott" Connor asked raising a brow towards Scott, badly wanting to know what happened to him.

Scott was starring out the window to see the sunset on the horizon, Scott sighed and turned towards Connor with his scared face.

" first I landed in Scrouge's world, moebius, wasn't a sight to look at I can tell you, beaten in houses destroyed buildings and even a statue if Scrouge stabbing what looks like Sonic in the chest" Scott told Connor with looking out the window looking towards the sunset once more " anyway when I got there, Scrouge was standing there while I was lying on the floor looking up at him smirk at me with his creepy smile, I rolled to the side and stood up only to feel a strange pin feeling in my back, I froze and turned my head to see Alicia, the anti Sally acorn pointing a gun in my back, when I looked back at Scrouge I saw everyone who was anti, they captured me and threw me into a cell, in that cell I was tortured and starved and thirst nearly to death by them." Scott turned towards Connor as he stops ten car.

" continue" Connor said giving a nod.

" I was in there for 6 months. I saw my escape chance and I took it, didn't know what to do after that. I survived for 6 months living off berries, rain water and thieving supplies from Scrouge's castle. Not to mention they were hunting me down for those 6 months, that's how I got the scars and cuts but the reason why I'm bleeding now is because of how Alicia managed to get me with he razor pointed whip when I ran for the portal here". Scott said

Connor nodded, putting the car back Into drive and driving off.

" you going to be alright with those scars and cuts" Connor said looking at Scott while he loos at Connor.

" they'll heal by tomorrow, don't worry " Scott said with unease in his voice. Connor knew that something was bothering him even more than what he explained and he was gunna get to the bottom of it.


	3. Chapter 3 unwelcome guests

Chapter 3 unwelcome guests

Andrew walked back towards Sally with the police officers there by the garage, the police were bringing out the three dead bodies in black body bags. Andrew saw the police carry them into the ambulance but he saw something strange with paramedics abroad, they were wearing black riot gear, the same as the ones dead in the body bags. Andrew watched the ambulance pull away in the opposite direction away from the hospital route. He was standing there in till he felt a small hand touch his shoulder, he quickly turned his head to see a police officer holding a piece of paper with a pencil.

" your the one who got a good look at the suspect, can you tell me what he was wearing or what he looked liked please" the copper asked politely, to politely Andrew thought.

Andrew looked back at the ambulance thinking that something's not right, same with his gut its telling him not to tell him.

" I'm deeply sorry officer, I didn't get a look at him" Andrew said slowly, still gazing at the ambulance drive off away from the hospital.

" I understand, have a good say sir" the police spoke with a little anger in his tone.

Andrew gave the officer a look as he walked off, because of the tone he spoke to him. Andrew walked towards Sally, who was talking to Tails and Rotor. Sally turned with a smile and a hand out towards Andrew with him give a nice smile back.

" this is Andrew Rotor, He's the one got a look at the suspect who killed whose guys and is really a gentlemen" Sally smiled, Andrew tipped his hat towards Sally to say thanks.

" is there anywhere we could go in private miss Sally" Andrew said politely, getting a strange and awkward silence from the group " no no no , not like that I mean talk private" and quickly said.

" come to the castle at 6 pm. There's going to be a meeting there," Sally pointed to the castle in the distance.

" Hopefully it's somewhere less in public, that's all I ask and watch your backs I just have a bad feeling that something's going to happen." Andrew said walking away from the group.

" what did he mean by that ' watch your backs' " Rotor asked giving his head a rub in confusion.

Andrew was walking down the street when he reached in to his lift pocket, taking out a sliver pocket watch that was attached to the chain on his pants, he opened it up to see that it was only 1pm, he still had 5 hours to kill before he could go to the castle but he knew where to go. He was on his way to his uncle to say hello to his family, because he was his only family. He walked in up to a nice house right beside a shop. He walked up to the step with a smile on his face. As he walked up to the door, it opened with his uncle standing there. He was a white hedgehog, quite out of term for a uncle of a mongoose when he's a hedgehog. The hedgehog smiled and gave Andrew and big hug right where he stood,

" you all right Andrew, anything happen today" his uncle stood there holding Andrews arms by his sides.

" I just got invited to the castle uncle Drake" Andrew smiled as he pointed behind him still looking at his uncle.

" well then, shouldn't you be up there and not down here" Drake asked, stepping back in to the house.

" Sally told me to go to the castle at 6pm and its 1 30 right now" Andrew said, walking into the house .

" the princess told you personally, what did you do by the way tea or coffee" drake said is a surprised tone while walking into the kitchen. Andrew took his hat off and put it on the handle of the door,

" I'm good, I just caught a glimpse of someone who might have had a shoot out in the garage" Andrew shouted out across the hallway, trying to get his voice above the screaming kettle and the distance. Andrew took one step forward and noticed a shadow go over the sunlight in front of him. He turned round to see the gap where the sun light comes through only to see the sunshine. He looked back towards the kitchen thinking that someone may be following him all that way from the garage. He walked to the kitchen to see his uncle drinking away at a cup of tea and reading the paper. Andrew looked out the window to see nothing but other houses and their garden.

" I'm gunna how out side for a minute" Andrew said to his uncle in a suspicious tone.

" ok, just don't get dirty, your meeting royalty in a few hours remember, got to present your self" drake smiled, watching as Andrew opens the door to the garden. The garden was large not huge but large, Andrew walked towards the centre if the garden and looked around, trying to see the shadow that flew over the house. He stood there looking for something that wasn't there, he walked back into the house to find drake still reading the papers.

" I'm going to play a video game for the next couple of hours" Andrew said to his uncle with walking past him into the living room.

" that boy is really hard to figure out" drake whispered to him self, with watching Andrew sit down in the living room, turning on the computer console.

( at the castle at 6 pm )

Andrew was standing right outside the castle doors, watching the sunset on the horizon.

" enjoying the view" a voice came from the door as it opened. Andrew turned round to see Sally leaning on the castle door.

" yeah it is. May I come in" Andrew answered. Sally moved he hands out towards in side the castle, telling Andrew that he can enter. He entered by taking his hat off and stepping through to see a large round table in the middle of the hall. Sally shut the door and walked past Andrew, seeing him stare at the round table with everyone talking round it.

" everyone! This is Andrew, he will be taking part in this meeting tonight and I want everyone to treat him like he was a freedom fighter" Sally said out loud, standing at the table by two empty seats. Andrew walked over to the empty seat, putting his hat on the pointed back. He sat down next to Sally on the left and Antoine on the right.

" this meet will start with Andrew telling us about the figure he saw up on the roof earlier today" Sally raised her voice so everyone could hear. Andrew stood up " I saw a h-" Andrew stopped his speech listening In.

" you saw what Andrew" Amy asked leaning back on her chair.

Andrew could help it buy to listen, he swore he heard " breaching" coming from the castle entrance. He looked back towards the door making everyone turn to look at the door with suspicion.

" something wrong Andrew" Sally asked standing up next to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

" yeah there is" Andrew whispered, still looking at the door.

" what" sally replied looking back at the castle entrance as well.

" get down now" Andrew said softly.

" why?" Sally asked again.

Before Andrew could say anything the doors of the castle were blown right off with pieces of wood flying everywhere. Sally and Andrew shielded their eyes as did everyone in the room, once they opened them again they saw they were surrounded by the people in black riot gear, pointing their M4A1's at them.

" you were the ones watching me" Andrew said putting his hat back on. The leader by the looks of it walked out towards them, it was the coyote smirking as he walks towards them.

" you catch on quick don't you, to bad it's not going to save you's"the coyote chuckled.

" you weren't the ones following me" Andrew soon realised, thinking about the time he saw the shadow, he thought to see someone flying above the house not someone climbing. Andrew looked up towards the sunsetting sky to see a a small black figure flying towards them. Andrew put his hands behind his back and chuckled.

" what are you laughing at" the coyote changed his attitude quick, seeing Andrew chuckle.

" why are you laughing any way Andrew. " Sally asked raising a brow.

The black figure soon came into visual and flew straight into one of the troops, making him crash down to the floor hard knocking him out, the other troops around the black hedgehog what it looks like, pointed their guns at the hedgehog. The coyote turned round to see the black hedgehog from the town he raided earlier that day.

" that's your rescue plan" the coyote laughed " I think I have enough troops here to burn this city to the g-" the coyote stopped talking instantly as he felt something hot holding his back.

" I suggest you leave now" Andrew said horrifically.

" or what" the coyote said turning his head round to see Andrews hands holding green fire.

" I'll burn you to a crisp" answered

" you do that and my men will gun you down right where you stand" replied turning round to see his troops pointing at the black hedgehog.

" I really need to upgrade my security in this castle" Sally said moving her head down in to her hand.

" yes you do" a voice came from the castle entrance, getting the attention of everyone to look. They saw Fiona walking up with a Gatling gun in her hands.

" holy shit" the coyote took one look at the gun the vixen was holding " ok ok ok, I'll take the leave" the coyote panicked at first sight of the Gatling gun. Andrew smiled as he let go and saw the troops and coyote leave the castle in a hurry. The black hedgehog walked up to Fiona and gave her a high five and started to laugh.

" you did good on that entrance" the black hedgehog chuckled

" I never seen someone fly that fast before and land, knocking him out cold" Fiona chuckled as well as pointing towards the knocked out body.

" Reala and Fiona," Sally smiled and crossed her arms tilting to one side" looks like its a pleasure seeing you's here"

" yeah well, me and Reala thought like teaming up and doing something, its just we knew that they were going to attack so we had a little plan up our sleeves to." Fiona chuckled moving the Gatling gun so its pointing towards the wall not everyone else.

" anyone going to order pizza, I'm starving" Reala said out loud only for the room to go to silence. Sally looked at Reala clenching her fists then decided to walk out towards the hallway to her room.

" was it something I said" Reala said innocently, getting everyone to glare at her except for Fiona and Andrew. The rest round the table got up and followed Sally while Andrew walked up towards Fiona and Reala.

" why did they just glare at you for, all you just said is you wanted pizza" Andrew spoke quietly so no one could hear apart from Fiona and Reala.

" something happened a year ago that's all " Fiona whispered to Andrew.

" I didn't mean to cause any harm over it, all I just said is that, should we order pizza." Reala whispered, still don't know why everyone turned to glare at her.

" there was this hedgehog, he's name was Scott rider, he managed to stop Scrouge's evil plan but at the risk of his own since he fell into Scrouge's world and we haven't seen him since." Fiona sighed " but my search for Connor still continues because I don't even know why he just left with out a moments notice. "

" well at least lets get something to eat the three of us," Andrew said putting his hat back on

" might as well,,where we going" Fiona and Reala both said in sync.

" just down to the pub to get something to eat, mabe a curry or something" Andrew replied while walking down the path.

( in the black camero right out side a warehouse)

Connor and Scott were both sitting inside the black camero driving towards the entrance of the warehouse,

" why here Connor?" Scott asked seeing the entrance open, seeing behind darkness.

" I'm being honest with you here, when you were gone some strange activity has been recurring with towns vanishing, murders and how those black troops were waiting for you at that garage" Connor said driving In towards the warehouse, when they were in the entrance shut and Connor turned the car engine off. As he done that lights came on around the warehouse, lighting up a armoury, computers, a science lab and a heavily armoured truck. Scott smirked as he exited the car.

" I've gone In to hiding for the past 10 months trying to find out who's been doing these and all I found out is that they were after you specifically," Connor said exiting the car and walking up towards a high end laptop.

" now they have attacked the castle for no reason at all trying to get something or someone and I was hoping that you could shed some light on this equation" Connor said typing in the laptop, bringing up a symbol. The symbol was the planet möbius with two golden feathers beneath it going round the planet with the text in the middle T.N.M. Connor moved out the way so Scott could go down to have a closer look at the symbol.

" that can't be right" Scott took a step back from the laptop.

" you know this group don't you" Connor said, going back to the laptop typing in something else.

" know them. I killed them, there is absolutely no way how they could be here today" Scott said looking at the laptop where Connor was bringing up files on the villages and the murders.

" I have noticed that they have been attacking specific targets, and you one of them. Now I know that you've been away for a year but I need your help to stop this" Connor said bringing up what looks like a next target.

" on one condition" Scott put his finger up towards Connor.

" what"

" I don't want anyone to know that I'm alive so here's the big favour I'm asking you to do for me," Connor nodded.

"Rotor has a test tube in with my blood, is Nicole scans it they will know I'm alive, I know its big but can you please I don't want anyone to know" Scott asked putting his hand out. Connor nodded and shook Scott's hand " they'll see me in the morning I guess" Connor smirked as he walked away from Scott.

**Andrew Kelick belongs to fire assassin **

**Connor Jenkins belongs to Cheezel1993 **

**Reala the hedgehog belongs to RealaTheHedgehog **

**Scott rider belongs to me Sonicepilougelover **


	4. Chapter 4 early birds

Chapter 4 early birds

It was early in the morning where the sun was rising in the horizon. Connor and Scott both slept in the warehouse in separate beds. Scott was the first to get up with out waking Connor. He snuck out of the room into the main building, trying to get on the computer. He sat down on the sat in front of the computer with the files on screen. Scott moved his fingers across his face to see if the bleeding has stopped. He looked at his hand to notice no blood, Scott was relieved in a way that he's healing. Scott got back into focus by bringing up the symbol.

" the new möbius, it can't be" Scott whispered to him self as he stared into the symbol more.

Scott brought up the locations of the kidnappings in the towns, he looked at all there locations and remembered that it used to be their land and their people.

" doing your homework are ya" Connor said leaning on the bedroom door.

Scott chuckled with wiping his face with his hand " yeah.. I guess you could say that"

" you've found out something haven't you" Connors tone was serious.

" I know who they are yes. They are ' the new möbius' terrorist group" Scott said typing on the keyboard bringing up files that Connor haven't haven't even been through yet.

" they fight to control everything in möbius, they will do absolutely anything to get their way and will go through anything or anyone to get there" Scott brought up a file with him in it, strapped to a operating table.

" I had to kill my own dad and watch a close friend die on the day I escaped out of prison. But I learned not to live in the past but sometimes you need to live in the past" Scott clenched the mouse and fire in his voice but he soon let out a sigh of relief.

" I'll go to the castle now, no one will be awake so it would work out for the both of us then." Connor said stepping over to the car. Scott looked over his shoulder, shouting out Connors name. Connor over heard turning his head towards Scott, seeing his face in the low light warehouse.

" what "

" on second thought, let them find out that I'm alive on their own. We've got a job to do" Scott said pushing away from the computer on the chair towards Connor. Connor went down his pocket, taking a fag and lighting it with taking a large drag from the smoke,

" we're going somewhere where you'll learn some history" Scott smirked, getting up out the seat and towards the passenger seat.

" school all over again, good to see you haven't changed" Connor chuckled unlocking the black camero.

" I've changed, you just haven't noticed...yet" Scott said softly getting into the car trying to make sure he's the only one who could hear him.

( at the castle of acorn in the guest bedroom)

In the guest bedroom was Andrew, Reala and Fiona. Reala and Fiona slept in the bed while Andrew slept on the couch, seeing him as a gentlemen he slept on the sete. It was early in the morning when Andrew decided to wake up only to see him self on the floor right beside the couch. He stood up still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He walked over towards the window and stared out looking as the sun was beaming down on the city. He watched as a black camero drove speeding past the castle. He stood there thinking " road hogs". But something got his attention when he looked at a roof and saw one of the black riot gear people watching the black camero drive past holding a MSR sniper rifle.

" what you looking at Andrew" Reala popped up out of bed walking towards the window to see Andrew point towards the person with the sniper. Reala moved her hands and opened up a rip in space and time. Andrew didn't know what to think at that stage but decided to follow Reala. As they walked through they popped out on the roof behind the person pointing the sniper at the car. Andrew quickly reacted by running at the person, the person turned his head in hearing the footsteps run at him. He dropped the sniper and raised his hands up defensively, Andrew kicked him right in the chest, flying him off the edge off the roof and down the alley way. Reala couldn't believe what Andrew just done, she would've done it stealthily while he was pointing at the target.

" what the fuck Andrew, you were only meant to disarm him not to kick him right off the building" Reala ran up to the edge to see the trooper dead flat out on the ground floor.

" I'm sorry but he was going to kill my only suspect" Andrew pointed out towards the black camero in the distance.

" what do you mean suspe-" Reala stopped to look at the black camero and soon realised who owned it " thats Connors car, your coming with me now" Reala said opening another portal with grabbing Andrews arm.

" now where are you taking me" Andrew asked, while being pulled into the portal by Reala.

In the car with Connor and Scott, driving towards the checkpoint to leave the city. Scott went through the front glove box to find a m9 pistol. Scott nodded to it with Connors reaction to nod back indicating that he could take it. Scott took it out and looked at it. Connor was getting closer to the checkpoint when a strange noise came from the back of the car. Scott quickly reacted by moving the m9 pistol, pointing at Andrew and Reala who appeared in the car in the back seats. Andrew quickly reacted by grabbing Scott's arm and moving his body to the left. Scott fired the pistol missing Andrew and shooting the middle seat. Andrew got his other arm and pushed Scott's arm down hitting the centre glove box and letting go of the pistol, Scott jumped round so he's facing Andrew, punching him in the face in till he let go of Scott's arm. As Andrew let go of Scott's arm Scott stopped punching quickly moving round the M4A1 to point at Andrew. Andrew held his check from the punch.

" Scott?!" Reala shouted out in surprise, getting Scott's attention to turn his head towards Reala. Andrew saw this moment and grabbed the barrel of the weapon and pushed it back making it hit Scott in the face. Scott growled and pushed down in the E-brake in the middle, making the car spin out of control to a stop. Everyone walked out of the car doors on either side. Scott still pointing the M4A1 at Andrew.

" Scott don't do anything you'll regret" Connor said running round the car touching him on his shoulder.

" we ain't here to kill you, I'm just surprised that we've found you as well as Connor" Reala said in a surprised tone.

" you should've thought about that before you let Sonic get away with what he done!" Scott shouted, still pointing the gun at Andrew in anger.

" what the fuck are you talking about Scott?!" Connor shouted out getting Scott to lower the weapon.

Scott looked round to find a crowd of people starring at him with unease because of the gun he's holding. Scott yelled out loud, letting out anger as he walked off towards the checkpoint.

" what the hell just happened" Andrew pipped up, acting like all defensively,

" can you just shut the fuck up, you just pissed off someone who just got back from another world and you go and try to kick the crap out of him" Connor growled at Andrew, pointing his finger in Andrews face.

" don't point that finger at me, I was only defending my self from what was going to happen" Andrew flicked away Connors hand away from his face.

" listen you prick, you can't blame him for being cautious, the fucking guy was locked up for 6 months in another world and was being hunted for another 6 I'd say he's that fucking lucky that he's here today, now be a good mongoose and sit in the corner " Connor raised his voice, getting more attention of the crowd around them,

" that kinda escalated quickly if you ask me" Reala said moving away from Connor and Andrew putting her hands up defensively.

Scott walked right past the checkpoint and saw the open road still holding the M4A1 in his hands, he looked to the left to see a bench and decided to sit down, seeing how memory's started to flush right back. He sat down putting the gun sitting up right beside the bench. Scott groaned as he pulled his face down with his hands.

" to meany problems happening at one time" Scott groaned sitting on the bench.

" if you need any assistance Scott all you need to do is ask" a voice came from behind Scott, letting hi turn round with a grin on his face.

" how long have you've know I was in the city Nicole" Scott turned to look out into the great forest.

" ever since you returned back here" Nicole sat down on the bench next to Scott.

" do the others know" Scott said turning his head towards Nicole raising a brow. Nicole shook her head as a response and put her hand on his shoulder making him feel uncomfortable.

" sigh have you ever been in this position where you know you've lost everything and you don't know what to do" Scott said moving his head into his hands.

" you haven't lost everything, you still got me" Nicole said in a comforting tone, still touching his shoulder.

" and you got me" Connor smirked, walking in front of Scott.

" and me " Reala said walking round the corner up to Scott.

" well...I'm screwed" Scott said in a little bit cheerful tone, smiling as he stood up from the bench taking the gun and putting the strap round his shoulder.

" as you can see Scott, that you haven't lost everything. You till got your friends by your side not matter what but there is another matter" Nicole said getting the attention of everyone.

" what?"

" I ran a test on some blood and found out its yours Scott. Should I replace it with someone else's or should I tell them that your alive" Nicole asked Scott. Scott looked around to see Connor and Reala standing there waiting for a decision.

" you know what Nicole, tell them to go to these coordinates" Scott gave a sheet of paper to Nicole,

" why? What for" Nicole asked looking at the sheet of paper with numbers on it

" it's time that the freedom fighters know what a real challenge is, and don't tell them that I'm alive. I'll wait in in till they arrive at those cords" Scott answered while walking out on the road.

" Scott the cars this way" Connor shouted out loud towards Scott.

" I walk forwards never back. That's how I'm still here today" Scott smiled walking backwards.

" that is one weird hedgehog" Andrew said while leaning in the checkpoint.

" how long have you been standing there" Reala asked, walking up to him with a grin on her face.

" long enough to noticed that he's almost broken" Andrew replied, getting off the check pint and walking towards the car.

" how can you tell" Reala asked while stepping into the back seat with Andrew holding the door open.

" whatever happened to him must've really hurt him, like you say he wouldn't shoot me" Andrew said while getting in the back seat with Reala while Connor gets to the driver seat.

" yeah"

" I could see it in his eyes that if you weren't there I'll be dead in that sidewalk" Andrew joked about it.

" lets see how far Scott got while walking" Connor said with looking in the back mirror. Connor took the gear shift and moved it to drive.

One of the black riot gear troopers were on the wall of the city, holding a sniper pointing towards Scott's head. " permission to fire " the troops said, moving his trigger finger up and down the trigger.

" we know where their going and its a perfect chance to see if he's ready for us" a voice said in his helmet.

" so is that a yes or a no " the troops replied.

" no you fucking retard" the voice raised their voice over the radio " we want him alive ".

" who's we?" The trooper asked. There was a awkward silence over the radio.

" I won't be needing you anymore" the voice said softly over the radio, breaking the silence. The trooper raised a brow under his helmet. He shrugged his shoulders, taking the sniper before a he fell to the floor on the roof dead with a bullet in the back of his head.

Scott was walking at the side of the road thinking about what Nicole said to him back at the bench right outside. He stopped to notice a strange sandstorm up ahead, but only on the road. It had to be someone driving really fast or its someone who's going to regret running down there. He heard Connors car behind him, pulling up beside him. Connor downed the window from his side.

" getting in" Connor asked Scott only to be ignored and watching him stare at the weird sandstorm coming up the road. As it came into visual, Scott moved his hand to the rifle on his back, Connor said Scott's name one more time getting his attention to turn round to glare at Connor then back at the road. Scott sighed inside letting out some air seeing it was a large lorry coming down the dirt road. Scott entered the car not saying a word.

" off we go to these cords then" Connor chuckled as he lit up a fag in the car with the window open.

" do you have to smoke in here" Andrew moaned, getting Scott's attention to point the rifle at him. Andrew tried his best to sit back and stare at Scott.

" I don't want a peep out of you unless you have a good fucking reason...understand!" Scott shouted at the end. Putting the rifle on the floor of the car.

" I think it's best if we all stay quiet for the rest of the trip" Connor mumbled with the fag in his mouth, managing to speak and dive.

( back at the castle)

Back at the castle of acorn where everyone was starting to wake up and go to the hall where the table and chairs were still there. Everyone was there, Bunnie, Antoine, Fiona, Tails, Sonic and Amy. Everyone was there except Sally who was still in her quarters where Nicole entered the room by her holographic body as a lynx. Sally was looking at herself in the mirror, seeing that she couldn't sleep with thoughts running through her head.

" I have some news for you sally, there is strange activity going at these coordinates" Nicole waved her hands up bringing up a map with a location being highlighted.

" what's the point Nicole." Sally sighed bringing her head just over the table by the mirror.

" I do not understand Sally by what you mean" Nicole said moving through the screen and up next to Sally.

" Eggman stopped waging war against us, there's nothing out there but echoes and whispers of the war. So tell me, why do you want us to investigate this place" Sally gradually leaned on the table with the mirror on and glared at Nicole, making Nicole feel a bit uncomfortable.

" it has something to do with the group that attacked the meeting last night. And my calculations tell me that you will find something at this place" Nicole spoke back, standing there with her hands behind her back and standing tall.

" if you think it'll help might as well check it out" Sally replied walking past Nicole and out the castle doors.

When Sally was out Nicole looked into the screen and made a call, trying to reach Scott to tell him that their on their way. Nicole found a phone signal on the road which came on screen showing a black camero. She called the phone number hoping that she could get through.

In the black camero, Andrew was sitting in the seat starring out the window. He was looking out feeling a vibrating sound In his jeans pocket, he reached in to pick out a phone that with the number as unknown on it.

" hello" Andrew answered, getting the attention of Scott and Reala to look at him.

" who is it" Reala asked. Andrew looked at Scott and passed the phone out towards him, letting him stare at the phone for a few seconds before taking it to his ear.

" who is this" Scott asked looking at everyone in the car as he spoke.

" it's Nicole. The others are on their way Scott and I can see you from where I stand...well only the signal of the phone" Nicole said watching the signal move across the screen.

" that's rather risky calling a mobile phone, you don't know who's tracking us or something" Connor said entering the confiscation.

" this is important though Connor" Nicole answered back.

" thanks Nicole, at least we know that y-oh shit" Scott braced him self while shouting through the phone. Scott looked out the window to see a black hummer come from the side and smash the car off the road, flipping over multiple times till they stopped upside down.

" Scott, what's happened?" Nicole asked getting all worried.

" ahh shit" Scott said out loud, while looking at Connor. Connor was chuckling at the sight of being upside down. Andrew and Reala both took their seat belts off making them hit the roof of the car face first. Reala and Andrew both rubbed their heads from the fall. Connor and Scott both did the same, taking their seat belts off and hitting the roof.

" Scott. Can you hear me, Scott?" Nicole asked through the phone making a sound on the roof where Scott laid. Scott picked the phone up as well as the assault rifle that fell into his lap.

" We can hear you loud and clear Nicole" Scott said trying to clear his throat from the dust that got in the motor.

" I just need to ask, why didn't the glass break" Andrew groaned getting Connors attention.

" it's my own special bulletproof glass that can smash, good thing to or we'll be in pieces by now" Connor groaned sitting up straight in the upside down car.

As Nicole was talking footsteps were heard all around the tipped car. Everyone checked to find a lot of feet around the car.

" stand out slowly" a voice came outside the tipped car.

" fucking hell... I just got this resprayed as well" Connor moaned out loud slapping his legs as he said it.


	5. Chapter 5 hard times, desperate measures

Chapter 5 hard times, desperate measures.

The car door of the camero was slammed open by the troopers outside. Scott crawled out of the wreckage, holding his hand towards the sun, blocking the light so it doesn't hurt him. Connor was the next to follow out, holding his hand towards the sun. Reala and Andrew both crawled out as well doing the same. They looked round to see black riot gear troopers all holding M4A1's at them. Scott and Connor both looked round seeing how many there are, there were about a entire unit of 15 troops pointing guns at them. Scott, Connor, Reala and Andrew all stood up, seeing how they raised their hands up to say they give up.

A coyote was clapping his hands as he walked up to Scott.

" well done Scott, you know how to get friends involved don't you" the coyote laughed in Scott's face, seeing how he can't do anything. The coyote reached out for the M4A1 around Scott's shoulder and started to slide it off. Scott looked at Connor in the corner of his eye, letting Connor catch his sight. Scott done a slight nod, saying " are you ready".

Down the road in a jeep was Amy, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie and Tails. Sonic was running beside them. In the jeep Antoine was driving while Bunnie sat in the passenger seat. Sally sat on the back right behind Antoine and Amy sat on the back left behind Bunnie, Tails sat in the middle. Sally was the only one who knew what Nicole said to her and the others were just following. Sally was acting with unease like something was going to happen and she was the only one who could feel it. Tails turned round to see Sally twiddling her fingers in a circular motion.

" something wrong sal" Tails asked getting the attention of everyone in the jeep. Sally looked back at everyone to see them looking at her even she could see Antoine looking in the mirror.

" I'm fine, the sooner we get there the better that's all" Sally replied leaning back onto the chair looking out the window.

" there is something bothering you princess, no?" Antoine asked, seeing how she looks like she has something on her mind.

" the sooner we get there the sooner I can relax ok" Sally raised her voice in annoyance. Everyone was surprised in seeing Sally raise her voice towards her friends like that. Everyone was quiet in till Antoine spoke.

" what's happening ahead?" Antoine asked stopping the jeep. Everyone looked to see a bunch of the troopers that attacked the meeting last night crowding around in a circle by a tipped car, they saw they were holding the rifles from at the meeting. But they weren't pointing at the car they were pointing at someone. Sonic tapped on the window letting Bunnie wound it down.

" what do you thinks happening" sonic asked, referring to the troopers.

The coyote was sliding the rifle off Scott's arm slowly while smirking at him. Scott chuckled giving a smirk to add. The coyote raised a brow in the sight of Scott chuckling.

" what's so funny" the coyote asked stopping from taking the M4A1 off his shoulders. Scott moved close to the coyotes face till he was close to touching distance.

" your funny" Scott replied giving a smirk with the coyote tilting his head slightly in confusion. Scott saw the chance and pushed round the coyote, holding him like a meat shield. Scott pointed the assault rifle at the men pointing their guns at them. Scott fired the first shot, shooting 4 of the troopers simultaneously in the chest multiple times. Connor reacted quick by Scott's reaction and crouched down, taking out of his pocket his m9 pistol. Connor shot four shots from the pistol resulting in four troops being shot in the head with their heads exploding. Reala was fast and smooth taking out the troopers. She ran towards the troops, taking her sword out of the rip she made. One of the troopers started to shoot at Reala only for her to go through portal. The troopers stopped in a daze, wondering how she just disappeared. Reala landed behind one of the troopers, taking her sword right through his back and out his chest. The blood was dripping out of the body of the trooper. The trooper made yelled in pain gaining the attention from the other three troopers. Reala removed the katana and held the trooper close to her, using her as a shield when the troopers shot at her. Reala moved slowly up towards the other troopers with them still shooting at her. Reala got real close when they ran out of ammo, letting Reala throw the body towards the two standing next to each other. They fell to the ground with the body on them. The trooper stood there standing, watching his fellow troops fall to the floor. Reala saw her chance and swung round, following her sword in a circle slicing the trooper in half. His top fell to the floor while his legs stood there standing. Reala walked over to the troopers taking the body off and removed their heads by slicing down with her katana. The heads rolled back a bit while blood was pouring out if their necks. Andrew during that time was running towards his four troopers with his hands on green fire. Andrew ran towards them holding his hands together and out to make a fireball. The trooper looked towards him and reacted by pointing his rifle at him. Andrew used one hand to throw the ball of fire at the trooper, hitting him in the chest making him leave the ground from the impact. The three troopers looked to see the other land and slide on the floor out cold. They turned round to see Andrew side kick one of the troopers in the head and onto the floor out cold. One trooper dropped his gun and grabbed Andrew, holding him in a full nelson. The other trooper pointed his gun towards Andrew with the trigger almost being pulled. Andrew heaved as he jumped back over the trooper holding him in the full Nelson, the trooper bent backwards in the wrong direction breaking his back with a small yelp in pain. Andrew threw the trooper towards the one pointing the gun at him making him drop the gun and catch his fellow ally. Andrew took advantage by running up the broken back trooper and jumping up. The one holding the trooper saw how he yelled in pain as Andrew ran up his back. Andrew came flying down with a fist hitting the broken back trooper. Making the force through so the trooper fell to the floor gasping for air because of the weight of the fist and his fellow trooper landing on him. Andrew clapped his hands together with a smirk on his face, wiping the dust off his hands.

" next time they'll learn not to attack us huh" Andrew smirked at Scott seeing him hold the coyote by the throat. Scott reacted by shooting four bullets out of the M4A1 past Andrew. Andrew turned round flinching and holding his head. He saw the four troopers that were still alive and kicking now dead with a bullet in their heads. Andrew opened his mouth and raised a brow towards Scott.

" what the fuck! They were down so why kill them!" Andrew shouted at Scott only for him to ignore and point the rifle at the coyotes head. The coyote closed his eyes and whimpered as Scott was gripping his neck tighter.

The guys and girls in the jeep far away looking at the even unfold were shocked to see how four people took down 14 people and leave without a scratch. But as they looked closer they saw Connor, Andrew and Reala's face all shocked at the one persons actions. The person was a red hedgehog by their counts from the spikes going down to his shoulders but was looking away from them because his back was pointing towards them.

" did you see that Sally girl" Bunnie was shocked in what happened.

" yes I did and I'm going to find out why Connor has just decided to show his face. Drive" Sally tapped Antoine's shoulder telling him to drive. As they drive up to them sonic was at ten side of the jeep keeping watch on the jeep.

" you weren't suppose to kill them Scott" Andrew spoke towards Scott only to be ignored again. The coyote opened his eyes and looked out towards the road to see a green jeep come driving down. Scott heard the jeep noise and realised that it was Sally and that. Scott turned his head so he could see the jeep In the corner of his eye, everyone looked at the jeep coming towards them. The jeep pulled up to them with Sally and that coming out of the jeep doors. Scott turned round to look at the coyote trying not to give in to his anger. Scott head butted the coyote in ten face, knocking him out cold. Scott threw him to the side of the car.

" where the heck have you been Connor, you've been gone almost a year?" Sally asked walking up to him to see a shocked face expression on his. He was shocked in seeing them meeting there in front of dead bodies.

" I've been here and there trying to do stuff" Connor replied, moving to light a smoke up there.

" why did y'al even run off in the first place" Bunnie asked, walking next to Connor.

" just personal business that i don't want to get into" Connor said, taking a deep drag of his smoke.

" yeah right, you told me and Reala in the car earlier" Andrew butted in getting the attention of everyone to look at him. Scott was still looking away from everyone knowing that they are going to find out eventually. Sally looked over towards the red hedgehog looking away from them. Connor noticed that Sally was starring at Scott but she didn't know it was Scott.

" I suggest you go easy on him" Connor whispered to Sally, tilting his head towards Scott.

Sally looked confused in what Connor just said, so she walked up towards the red hedgehog, reaching her hand out nearly touching his shoulder. When she was close she soon realised what Connor meant, a tear came to her eyes as she spun round the red hedgehog and embraced a hug towards the red figure without looking at the face, knowing who it is.

Scott stayed where he stood, not returning the hug. Sally pushed herself away to look at Scott's face to see nothing, no emotion, no flinch absolutely nothing when Sally hugged him. Sonic walked round the jeep eating a chilli dog, he stopped to see Scott's face first. He froze upon seeing him and stood there. Sally took the gun out of his hands and threw it towards Connor. Sonic dropped his chilli dog, making a thud as it hit the ground. Scott was the only one to look up towards sonic and glared. Scott moved out of Sally's hold, Sally was confused in what Scott just done like he doesn't even care about anything anymore. Scott was walking up to sonic with his face turning to anger. Connor was the only one to notice as he walked past.

" shit " sonic mumbled as he stood there in shock at Scott walking up to him. Everyone was confused in what Scott was doing walking up to sonic for. Connor walked up next to Scott still walking with him towards sonic.

" what's wrong Scott " Connor asked only to be shoved by Scott and his m9 pistol away from him. Sonic used his speed and ran round the jeep, hiding behind because its a open road like a dessert, completely open plains where you can't hide. Connor fell to the ground still watching as Scott points towards sonic through the glass. " don't Scott!" Sonic shouted at the other side of the jeep. Scott didn't care and shot a first shot through the glass just missing sonics head. Sonic ducked as the glass shattered. Everyone gasped at what Scott was doing trying to shoot sonic.

" your going to pay for what you did to me!" Scott shouted shooting through the glass trying to make sonic stay there ducking.

" I'm sorry, I really am, can't we talk about it" sonic raised his voice, letting everyone hear what he said. Andrew and Connor both nodded at each other as they walked behind Scott. Scott didn't notice them walk behind him. Connor grabbed Scott's arm left arm and grabbing the pistol while Andrew grabbed his right. Scott was squirming trying to break free of the hold.

" clam the fuck down Scott. There's no reason for shooting at him" Connor said, bringing Scott's head to the jeeps bonnet. Scott was still squirming as Connor and Andrew held Scott to the jeep. Scott stopped squirming because of hearing a strange roaring noise. Scott stood up with Connor and Andrew still holding Scott. Scott turned his head to look at the road, letting Connor and Andrew see his eyes widen but not at them. Connor and Andrew let go of Scott to look. They opened their mouths on the sight. Sonic went out from behind the jeep to see it. Everyone saw how they were looking at something and turned to see what was there.

" I suggest we cancel this little field trip, don't you think" Scott said in a surprised tone.

" I think that's for the best, everyone get in the jeep" Connor said, climbing on top of the jeep. Sally and that all ran In the jeep while Andrew Scott and Reala climbed on top of the jeep. Antoine started the jeep and reversed round, Scott managed to look at the coyote laughing as he held a radio in his hands looking at him. Scott looked back at the horizon and saw an army, tanks, APC's, AA tanks, trucks. All lined up in formation of a triangle with the infantry in the middle. Scott looked at the sky to see a apache helicopters flying in a strafe run formation above the army.

" there not going to attack" Scott mumbled to him self, getting the attention of Andrew and Connor and Reala.

" what do you mean" Andrew asked, holding on tight to the roof of the jeep while Antoine speeds back to the city. Scott looked at Andrew, starring at him " it's a standard tactic with the new möbius, come in that formation to scare the opposition off, heh works every time if you ask me" Scott answered chuckling on the sight of the army stopping by the tipped car.

" how do you know this" Andrew asked, shouting over the wind.

" his father was in charge, that's how he knows" Connor replied, entering the confiscation "but the question remains, why didn't they just kill you right there and then"

Scott was in deep thought what Connor said, thinking how they came back to power.

" there's got to be a reason why they came, they wouldn't come just for one man I know that for sure" Scott said, holding on tight to the roof. Connor reloaded his m9 and smirked at Scott " looks like where we was going they didn't want us there". Scott bashed on the roof of the jeep, Bunnie wound down the window, sticking her head out the window making her hair and ears go with the wind " what's the problem" Bunnie asked trying to make sure her hair doesn't get in her face.

" were going to have a talk when we get back" Scott shouted, leaning his head over bunnies.

" after that why shouldn't we" Bunnie replied, sticking her head back in. Sonic was running beside the jeep, feeling all worried with Scott looking at him from time to time.

" if I'm gunna get through this, I guess I have to tell the truth at some point" sonic thought to himself, worrying about Scott's return and how he acted towards him.


	6. Chapter 6 the turn

Chapter 6 the turn

They were at the castle with no one following them, even after all that trouble from the terrorist group comes after one man. Scott and Connor were the first ones waiting in the throne room, sitting on the table starring at the hallway door waiting for the others to enter the room.

" it's been 45 minutes, how long does it take to put a jeep away" Connor moaned leaning back on the table with his hands as support behind his back on the table.

" Antoine's driving remember" Scott replied, leaning forward with his hands on his knees looking towards the door.

" good point, but there's something else on your mind" Connor said sitting up straight looking at Scott, watching as he sighed at Connors comment.

" the more you try to get me to say the more chance I'm going to do something when that blue bastard walks in here" Scott sighed, tilting his head towards Connor.

" I suggest you hide that pistol" Scott said, pointing towards the gun sticking out of his pocket.

" it's all good, I'll expect something to happen anyway, its been boring with no one around to start a fight" Connor smirked, with Scott knowing he was trying to joke.

They waited patiently for another 15mins before they decided to walk through the hallway door. Th first thing Scott and Connor noticed were, Reala,Andrew and sally at the front while Antoine, Bunnie, Amy and tails round in a circle which looks like their protecting someone. Scott and Connor both slid off the table landing on their feet and walking towards the front group. They made mid way before between the hallway and the table before stopping.

" sonic has some explaining to do or has he told you already" Scott grinned crossing his arms.

" nope, it just took us that long to grab a god dame hold of him" Reala said, answering Scott's question.

" lets just say I know why he done it" Scott said moving his eyes to Sally's with no one noticing except for sonic who barged through the circle group and in front of Scott. Connor put his hand on Scott's shoulder, getting his attention to turn and look at Connor shaking his head side to side a little before letting go of his shoulder. Sonic stood toe to toe with Scott. Standing right in front of him.

" you going to tell them" Scott whispered so sonic could only hear " or should I"

" who are they going to believe, you or me" sonic replied with a whisper, getting Scott to clench his right hand in anger.

" you have changed haven't you" Scott said, so everyone could hear, sonic raised a brow in seeing Scott's tactic. " I can't believe that you'll go through all this trouble just for a girl, I mean really, send me through that portal a year ago just because you were jealous" Scott chuckled, clenching both of his fists.

" I didn't send you, you fell into the portal yourself knowing that you'll return so you could take over this planet, just like what you tried to do back at the jeep when you tried to kill me" sonic returned the tactic of Scott's right back at him only making him mad.

" now hold on, I know Scott and he wouldn't do that" Connor entered, putting his hand out in front of him.

" believe it or not but I just saved this planet back then" sonic smirked at Scott crossing his arms and tilting back. Scott couldn't hold it in any longer, he done one quick right hook to the face, making sonic go with the punch. Sonic stepped back, holding his cheek.

" Scott?! The way your acting right now that I think sonics telling the truth" Sally ran up to sonic holding him and checking him to see if he's alright.

" would you really think that I would side with the fucking bad guys" Scott tilted his head, pointing out the window " would you really fucking think that I would side with a bunch of murdering cunts"

" Scott I suggest you calm down" Connor said softly, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Scott looked around the room to see everyone's faces starring at him, even Connor was giving him the eye, "well I guess that he's been away for a year and they don't even know what happened to me, all they got is my word from where I went" Scott thought to him self, looking down at the floor, glaring at it.

" we're gunna have to take you in I'm afraid" Sally said, signalling the guards to get Scott. The guards stopped when they heard Scott laughing out of now where. Everyone was getting confused , in till Scott stopped with a big sigh at the end.

" you really thing that I'll be evil" Scott chuckled, only to see everyone nodding, Scott turned towards Connor only to get no response from him.

" fine if you think I went through months of torture and pain just so I could come back and take over this planet and kill everyone" Scott stopped only to see a bunch of eyes stare at him.

" then I might as well see you's on the other side" Scott's tone changed drastically to low. The guards were walking towards Scott holding their arms out. Scott looked at the left guard who was right by a large glass window. Scott decided to shoulder barge the guard and lift him off the ground, running towards the glass window. Scott jumped through the glass window, not feeling anything since he's holding the guard in front of him to take the pain. He fell only to have a quick look to see the guards face was screaming. They hit the ground making a large cracking noise. Scott used the guards body so it would take all the impact of the fall and not get hurt. Scott gradually stood up, feeling woozy from the jump. He looked back up to see sonic smirking out towards him with the others right beside him looking, the only ones not there were Connor and Reala but Andrew was there looking out at him. Scott tilted his head and sighed at them just before walking off.

The coyote was on the roof of a building with high end equipment, he had binoculars that transmitted sound as well as long sight visual, a large Barrett 50cal sniper sitting on the edge pointing towards the castle. The coyote was listening to the whole confiscation and watching how it all played out. He smirked as he brought up a radio out of his pocket and putting it up to his mouth.

" I need a extraction now" the coyote said slowly, clicking off the talk button.

"Zzzzt...we have a bird in the area, ETA 2 minutes over...zzzzt" the voice said Over the radio.

Scott was walking down the park just as the sun started to set, thinking what's going to happen next, Scott was walking down the large open field in till he heard a large chopping sound coming close by he looked round to see a helicopter coming down sideways landing. Scott stood there thinking, knowing who it might be. The helicopter was a large troop transporter, the door slid open with the coyote jumping out of it. Scott stood where he stood and crossed his arms, watching as the coyote walk up to him grinning.

" what do you want" Scott shouted, trying to be loud enough to over come the helicopter.

The coyote didn't say a word but went down his pocket. Scott looked to see a m9 was being drawn, but the look on the coyotes face was not mad or anything. The coyote drew the pistol and flipped it round so the handle was facing Scott. Scott looked up to the coyotes face to see a smirk on his face as He reached for the pistol. The coyote turned round, waving Scott to follow. Scott looked back at the castle, whispering " if you want me to be like this then you've got it " to him self as he walks towards the chopper. The coyote turned round putting out a hand towards Scott, helping him into the chopper. When the coyote closed the door the sound dropped so they could hear each other loud and clear.

" why did you come and get me" Scott asked, putting his m9 back into his pocket as he sat down across from the coyote.

" I was listening to the whole thing on these" the coyote said, going through his equipment.

" so what, you think that They'll let me join with open arms in to the organisation" Scott replied, putting one leg over the other.

" let you, your father was the creator, I think that they will let you in with more than open arms" the coyote chuckled leaning forward, putting his hand out " the names Sam Gunners"

" Scott rider" Scott replied, shaking the coyotes hand.

" we'll be at the base in twenty minutes" the pilot shouted through the cockpit.

" where we going?" Scott asked, seeing the coyote smile at Scott's question " it's a surprise ain't it"

" yep, and you wouldn't believe who got us back up to power" Sam said, smiling as he leaned back on the seat.

" there's something more going on than your not telling me " Scott said, getting the coyotes attention once more.

" ok I can tell you this, when you get there don't draw your weapon and you might see people living there in peace, you'll be shocked in what our new boss has changed since you kill your old man" Sam smiled, crossing his arms.

" ten minutes till landing" he pilot shouted out again.

" we'll see about that won't we Sam" Scott smirked p, looking out the window.

( back at castle acorn just after Scott jumped out the window)

Connor and Reala were both standing next to each other, watching how everyone crowed around the broken glass window looking out towards Scott walking off. Connor groaned, putting his hand over his eyes. Reala caught Connor groaning.

" what's wrong " Reala asked looking at Connor and the group.

" Scott was the one with the god dam cords for where ever we were going" Connor groaned, lighting up a smoke in he throne room.

" we'll find out don't wo-" Reala was interrupted by a hissing sound coming from the hallway door. Connor and Reala both saw a pair of eyes and ears go round the corner of the door, looking towards them. Reala and Connor both looked at each other then decided to walk out unnoticed by the whole group. They walked out to the hallway and saw Nicole standing looking around to see if any one else was there.

" what is it Nicole " Connor asked with a whisper.

Nicole was still looking around to see if anyone could be listening " I still have the paper with the cords that Scott have me and I have some news to tell about sonic."

" what" Connor and Reala both said.

" I went through his personal belongings and found a disk with security footage on showing that Scott really was betrayed by sonic" Nicole whispered, giving over the paper and the disk.

" and Scott just made a exit out the window, killing a guard just so he could escape" Reala said out loud, just realising about how loud she was and covered her mouth.

" anyway. I say if you play along with this, you could take out the terrorist group once and for all and get Scott back" Nicole whispered.

" take on a entire army with just the two of us, it will be a suicide mission" Connor replied to the whisper.

" I need to hear what I wanted to hear" a voice came through the door, the three looked to see Andrew walking up to them with a grin on his face.

" how long have you've been standing there" Nicole asked.

" long enough to know Scott's innocent, so what's the plan anyway" Andrew replied, standing next to Connor.

" the plan is that we get some rest, we've been through a lot today" Connor said, walking down the hallway.

" I suggest you two get some rest , tomorrow is going to be a busy day" Nicole said moving to the side with her hand out. Reala walked past Nicole while Andrew gave her a small bow for thanks.


	7. Chapter 7 stranger tides

Chapter 7 stranger tides

The helicopter pilot was landing the helicopter, with Scott knowing nothing about what he was going to see. Sam stood up out of his seat, walking towards Scott with a grin on his face. Scott stood up and walked towards him on.y to stop in the middle of the helicopter starring at one another.

" LZ's clear, ground team has been responded, opening door" the pilot scouted out across from the cockpit towards Scott and Sam.

The door opened slowly enough for Scott to look at the door as it opens. Sam watched as Scott walked out the helicopter, starring at him like he was planning something. Scott walked out the helicopter to see houses upon houses with kids playing outside on the front lawn playing with their balls and toys. Scott looked at the houses to find that there normal size with no damage what so ever, like it was cleaned not to long ago. He stepped down from the helicopter and on to the landing pad. Scott walked a couple of inches forward before he heard weapons being cocked behind him. He stopped and chuckled with Sam standing right next to him. Sam and Scott both turned round to find 4 troopers holding G36C's at Scott.

" stand down, he's with me" Sam said, raising his hand up telling them to back down.

" under the new rules we don't let anyone new in unless by capture, so relinquish your weapon hedgehog and stand forward slowly" the trooper pointed out. Scott looked at Sam raising his eye brow. Sam looked back at Scott seeing him look at him like that.

" I said stand down now soldier, I said he was with me" Sam started to get angry raising his voice towards the four troopers.

" if you do not apply we will open fire" the trooper said pointing his gun harder to his shoulder.

" do what he sez and stand stand down" a light female voice came round from the helicopter, getting the attention of everyone there to look. Scott looked to see a silver wolf wearing a black shiny skinny long sleeved shirt, she was also wearing black skinny tights that were shining in the sunset on the horizon reflecting off her, Scott looked down to see hat she wore shiny black boots that covered her feet up half way up to her knee and feet. Scott looked back up to see a smile come from her face and her eyes were looking directly at Scott. Scott saw that her eyes were violet and her hair went down to her back with the colour white,

" if he goes mad its his problem not ours" the wolf finished her sentence putting her hand on her hip and tilting to one side smiling at Scott.

" but"

" I said move now" the wolf turned her head towards the trooper, making him growl with pointing the weapon down and walking off.

" well well, you've been here a couple of seconds and you already have a run in with the authority's" the wolf chuckled. Scott couldn't take his eyes off the wolf, seeing how memories are flushing right back into him.

" are you going to tell me your name or are you just going to stare at me like that all night" the wolf softly said, giving a smile as she walked up to Scott and Sam.

" ughhh...yeah..sorry got caught thinking about something. Names Scott rider" Scott said putting his hand out.

" yeah sure you were, names Jenna" the wolf shook Scott's hand.

" lets just say you remind me of someone who used to work for ya and soon became deceased because of the change in heart" Scott crossed his arms looking at Jenna and thinking about Charlotte.

" ah yes, when you killed your father this whole organisation changed drastically, like we're under new management and how we're protecting all these people from a enemy know as doctor Eggman as you call him," Jenna smiled, looking out towards the houses and how happy everyone looks that their protected.

" the suns going down and we need to get you ready for our first mission" Sam said interrupting the whole confiscation between Scott and Jenna.

" yeah, and where are we going?" Scott asked, uncertainty in his voice, knowing not to trust them.

" since your working with us you get to help with the civilian round up tonight" Jenna finished Sam's sentence, getting Scott to turn his head towards Jenna once more.

" what are we standing around here for then, lets go" Scott said walking off towards a bunch if stairs.

" the barracks is this way" Jenna said pointing behind her and getting Scott's attention.

" this used to be the place I took down to the ground I think I know where I'm going" Scott sarcastically turned round walking past Jenna and Sam, seeing them get a smile out of them both before Jenna jogged up beside Scott and Sam walking down the stairs Scott was about to go.

" so what, no Sam with us on this mission" Scott asked Jenna, walking down to the large building that says barracks.

" I'm leading this expedition tonight not Sam, he lead the last" Jenna casually said walking down the road towards the barracks with Scott beside her. Scott noticed that then people and troops were giving him strange looks, Scott could've sworn he saw a troop holding a gun at him behind his back while walking.

" I know this is a strange question to ask but, have you ever met a cat named Charlotte in the past" Scott asked, seeing if his curiosity would get the better of him as he walked through the barrack doors to see beds with weapons and armour on everyone.

" get changed into your battle gear and I will answer your questions" Jenna said while walking up to a bed with a thin black shirt with a bulletproof vest on top, the jeans were black as well but with padding everywhere on it.

" we might be the only ones here, but I'm not changing while your looking at me" Scott said shaking his head and raising his hands in front of him.

" what's wrong. Never been with a girl before, we don't bite...much" Jenna said with a smug smile on her. Scott sighed and started to undress in front of Jenna,

" boxers huh, that's different" Jenna chuckled, starring at Scott as he shook his head as he took off his blue jeans and trainers.

" Im so glad that I don't have to change my boxers " Scott chuckled as he started to put the black jeans on half way.

" that's good for you bad for me" Jenna said, still leaning on the bunk bed looking at Scott.

" oh ha ha ha," Scott sarcastically laughed as he put on the top " lets just go and do our job before this gets out of hand"

" yeah, we don't want anything to happen while we're in here alone" Jenna sarcastically said looking at Scott stand In front of her putting his m9 pistol in the holster beneath his arm.

" why are you acting like that, it's getting rather...amusing if you ask me" Scott said checking his vest was on tight.

" can you keep a secret from everyone" Jenna said rubbing her arm, looking around to see if anyone was in the barracks.

" it ain't going to be one of those ' I like you' ones is it and that I'm not allowed to tell any one" Scott acted like it was one big joke. Scott stopped to see Jenna grab his arms and look in to his eyes. Jenna went moved down towards Scott's blue jeans that were on the bed, going through the pocket and picking out the photo that was stashed in there with Scott and Charlotte having fun. Jenna opened the photo and showed it to Scott.

" yeah that's me and Charlotte together before I took down this whole organisation down why?" Scott asked taking the photo and looking into it. Scott looked up only to be jumped by Jenna's lips press against his, before Scott could do anything Jenna pushed back realising the kiss.

" I am Charlotte Scott" Jenna whispered, getting a strange reaction from Scott by looking shocked in what she said.

" is your head screwed on tight enough, because last time I checked you said your names Jenna and your a wolf not a cat, not to mention you fucking DIED!" Scott kept his hand on Jenna to keep her away from him.

" let me prove it" Jenna tried to push forward, trying to get past Scott hand on her chest.

" go on then, tell me what she said her last words to me right before you or I mean SHE died" Scott raised his voice to Jenna, making her speechless.

" that's what I thought, now lets just get the job done without playing with my emotions" Scott said with anger in his tone and raising his hand as he walks towards the door. Scott was walking towards the door to hear a whisper from Jenna.

" what?" Scott asked with curiosity, turning round to see Jenna with a tear in her eye.

" I said live life" Jenna stuttered, trying to get it out. Scott's eyes widened as she said that.

" I...I...but" Scott stuttered, looking at Jenna as a tear went down her face with a grin.

" lets just get the job done without any interruptions" Jenna said seriously, wiping her tear off her face and her eyes. Jenna walked past Scott, seeing him stare at her with his mouth open. Jenna was walking out the door before she was grabbed by the arm, she turned to see Scott holding with a tear coming down his face.

" I'm so sorry " Scott said holding her arm as she just kept walking out the door, Scott let go of her arm and thought to himself that he couldn't believe that it's Charlotte and he didn't realise it. Scott felt anger boiling inside him, just as he felt like when sonic sent him through the portal.

Scott was soon on the road in a troop transport that was running silently. He and other troops were heading to a town called telek town. Scott was in the back of a truck troop transport reloading his silenced m9 pistol and p90, he got to choose his weapons from the armoury before he left. In the back with him was Jenna, supposedly Charlotte by her counts. Scott was soon felt the truck come to a stop in side the town. The troops were the first to leave the truck, as soon as they left Scott walked up to Jenna who was starring at her M4A1 all depressed.

" we need you to stay focused, we'll talk when this missions over ok" Scott said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. Jenna looked up and Scott saw a smile come out. Scott stood in the truck and watched her leave, jumping down from the truck.

It was dark but with the moonlight shining down on the town. Scott jumped out and walked towards the entire group of troops who were standing around in a line waiting for orders. Scott walked up to Jenna and stood by her right, holding his p90 close to him and seeing the town was just like a normal town.

" you all know your groups so go and do your job, but I want bravo team to come forward." Jenna whispered loud enough so she didn't wake anyone up but loud enough so the troops only heard.

Everyone went to a separate house in their group while bravo team stepped forward in front of Scott and Jenna.

" this is Scott rider and I want you to take him into your squad for tonight's mission, understand" Jenna whispered, still speaking in a disciplined tone

" yes sir!" The troops whispered out loud saluting.

" go with bravo team and watch their backs, they'll do the rest ok." Jenna spoke, giving a hint of a smile to Scott.

Scott nodded towards Jenna then walked off towards a house with the bravo squad. Bravo squad was a 4 man platoon, 5 including Scott. They walked towards the front door, one of the troopers slid his gun on his back and started to pick the lock. While he was doing that, Scott and a look around , seeing the town nice and peaceful at night. The trooper got the door open and stood aside while another trooper walked though the door with his weapon at the ready. Scott followed behind them while they walked through. They slips up, going to different rooms while Scott just followed two troops down the hall. Scott stopped and saw a picture of a happy family, a pink puma and a black dog playing with their child in a garden. Scott soon heard guns cock, like ready to fire. Scott readied his p90 and entered the room to see the two troopers pointing at a 7 year old girl puma. Scott saw that the child was awake and was scared half to death by the guns being pointed at her.

" we have orders, that if anyone wakes up we must eliminate them on the spot" the trooper on the left whispered.

" orders are orders kid, sorry" the trooper on the right whispered.

" that's when I draw the line" Scott shouted out loud in the room, getting the two troopers attention to turn round to see Scott pointing the p90 and m9 at them.

" we have to do this and no one is stopping us" trooper on the left said, turning his head towards the kid again ready to pull the trigger.

" then I'm sorry that you have to see this kid" Scott said before he shot both of the troopers in the back if tenor heads. As they fell to the floor the puma ran up to Scott and hugged his legs, Scott saw that the child was holding a little toy bear. Scott rubbed the child's head and smiled saying " I am not letting them get you, I promise" in a soft voice. The child stayed quiet while looking up at Scott, she smiled as she hugged him harder. Behind Scott the door opened with a trooper pointing in the room. Scott reacted quickly by pointing the p90 at him and shooting his in the head, the trooper fell to the ground and fired off his silenced weapon into the ceiling. The other trooper was the only one to hear the gun shoot and came running down the hall to see his fellow troop dead on the floor with a bullet in his helmet.

" what the fu-ugh" the trooper got shot in the head by Scott's silenced m9.

Scott bent down towards the little girl and saw a tear in her eye. Scott wiped it off and gave her a hug whispering " it's going to be alright now, just go and sleep with your parents and promise you don't tell them about me or the ones on the floor in till morning, ok"

The little girl nodded and ran down the hall, Scott watched ten girl run in to the room and shut the door behind her. Scott looked at his p90 and reloaded, putting in a fresh clip. Scott walked out the house to find that a truck was being loaded with sacs that looked like they had people in them. Scott walked out the house to find the troopers all huddling round the truck. Scott walked up towards the truck and smiled when a group of four troopers walked up to him.

" where's bravo team, we already loaded and were about to leave this town" the leader of the group said, walking up to Scott.

" yeah funny thing about that" Scott answered back before he raised his p90 and shot the 4 troopers in the head with one shot each. All the other troopers heard the silenced gunshots and turned towards Scott, holding their guns towards him.

" your funeral" Scott chuckled as he stood there holding the p90 at a entire platoon. Scott was the one to make the first few shots, taking down 3 of the troops in the head. They're turned fire all at once, making Scott dive behind a stone wall.

" I wish I never went with these assholes" Scott mumbled to himself as he hid behind the stone wall being fired at.

( at castle acorn, past midnight)

Nicole, Connor, Reala and Andrew were awake in the lab part of the castle working on the info that Nicole got.

" there's a pattern in what their doing, their trying to take back their land what they had in the past" Connor said pointing at a map with pins on different locations around mobotroplius.

" it looks like their trying to secure the area around the city" Andrew pointed out, looking at the map on the table.

" by the looks f it there's only one more town left" Reala pointed towards the town called telek. Nicole soon felt a little shock go through her nanite body, feeling a signal around that area where Reala pointed.

" telek town is under siege by the distress call I am getting." Nicole said putting up a screen with a dot on a map locating its telek town.

" we'll get there right away, wake everyone and get them down there right away" Connor said before he and the others ran out of the lab and towards the castle doors.

" it's nice to get back in to the action again" Nicole spoke to her self as she was disappearing.

Connor, Reala and Andrew ran towards the jeep that was parked outside the castle entrance.

" buckle up cause I ain't stopping" Connor said, putting the jeep in drive. Connor sped down the road with Andrew and Reala in the jeep going to the town if telek,

( back at the firefight)

Scott took a deep breath while still under fire, he popped his head up with his p90 and shot bursts in to three more troopers. Scott went back in to ducking under the stone wall thinking that he could use some back up right about now. Scott soon heard a footstep come round the corner, just hearing it over the bullets being fired at him. He saw The little puma girl come round the corner. Scott was shocked in why was she stood there in the open.

" get back kid, this is no place for you to be!" Scott shouted, waving her to walk back but she ignored. Scott only saw that she was crying when she walked up to him while under fire. She fell next to Scott crying. Scott was surprised to find her there but let or know hug him while under fire. Jenna was hiding behind a house, listening to Scott and to see him hug the kid, knowing in what happened.

" I think its time to end this" Scott said, reloading his p90, the girl laid against the stone wall, culled up in a ball hugging her bear.

Scott popped his head up once more a started to shoot at the troops. Managing to shoot half of them down before he ran out of ammo. Scott threw the p90 and drew his m9 and started to shoot but was to far away to get a clean shot. He ducked behind the stone wall reloading his m9 pistol, he looked at the girl shaking where she laid. Scott sighed, poking his head over the stone once more only to find someone else shooting the troopers down, flaking from behind. They all hit the floor and the gun fire stopped, letting out beautiful silence. Scott tapped the girls head and nodding his head to follow. He was walking out into the open with his m9 drawn, the girl was hiding behind Scott, holding on his leg while looking forward. Scott walked up to the truck and saw that the sacs were moving in and out with small voices coming out. Scott picked the girl up in the truck and told her to undo the sacs and let everyone out. As she was doing that Scott heard footsteps coming out from behind a house. He raised his pistol before he lowered it to see Jenna walk round holding her M4A1 downwards.

" so your the one who helped clean this mess up, but the question is...why did you" Scott asked her only to find a smile come out of her face.

" I had a choice and I chose to help you" Jenna replied, getting a smile out of Scott.

" looks like I'm going to take down this organisation by my self" Scott said, while helping down the residents of the town from the back of the truck.

" no your not...not with out me, just like old times. and I know all the codes and entrances" Jenna said, sliding the rifle strap on her shoulder.

" listen Charlotte, I don't want you to come its for the best that you stay here or go to castle acorn" Scott wiped his hands from the dust.

" is this because I died when we took down this organisation" Charlotte leaned against the truck with her arms crossed raising a brow at Scott.

" sigh yes..I don't want to lose you again, not for the third time" Scott sighed, taking out a photo of her and him having a laugh " but one thing still baffles me, why are you a wolf, back then you was a cat?" Scott asked, handing her the photo.

" they told me about that. This body was a clone and my brain was still working so they just put me in here and well here I am, good as new" Charlotte answered just before hearing a gun being cocked behind her. Scott tilted his head to look but it was a trooper shaking while holding the rifle at them.

" you traitorous bastards, I'm gunna kill you for this mission fuck up" the trooper threatened.

Scott and Charlotte both started to Halle their heads at the same time, making the trooper confused. " why are you doing that" the trooper asked, tilting his head.

" I feel sorry for you, I really do" Scott answered, pointing behind the trooper. The trooper looked behind to see lights coming towards them fast.

" oh fuck" the trooper said slowly as the lights hit him direct on and sent him flying. He went flying next to Scott and Charlotte while raising their eye brow at the trooper then looked at the lights turn off to see a jeep. Connor, Reala and Andrew came out of the jeep, standing in front of the jeep.

" you haven't even been out for a day and you already got your self into trouble" Connor said, looking around to see the dead trooper bodies.

" what do you want, cause last time I saw you's you were about to arrest me for being with these guys from the beginning, here's the thing I wasn't with them, well not In till I found out what they are like" Scott softly said, rubbing the little girls long hair who was standing next to him.

" Nicole found evidence that sonic did let you go In to that portal a year ago but it still remains, what are you going to do about this organisation" Connor asked stepping forward towards Scott.

" well if its just us 5 against a entire army then I guess I can take Charlotte with as well" Scott smiled looking at Charlotte.

" that's not her, she was a cat not a wolf" Connor said in disbelief.

She told the story about how she turned in to the wolf body and how she's there today.

" is there anyone else coming or are we it" Scott pointed his finger at the three,

" we might if they don't get here soon, ah here they are" Connor smiled as another jeep drove next to them.

Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Amy and tails came out of the jeep while sonic was on lying in the roof sleeping. When they got out they changed their happiness when they saw Scott.

" fancy meeting you here Scott" Sally said sarcastically.

" nice to see you too sal" Scott cheerfully said as a joke.

" oh ma stars, did you " Bunnie gasped on the sight of the dead bodies everywhere.

" kill them, yes and I would do it again for what they did" Scott said, finishing her sentence.

" you might want to wake your boyfriend up, it's going to be a long noght with what were going to do" Scott smirked as he walked towards the front of the large truck. Everyone saw the little girl poke her tongue out at them when she walked off following Scott.

" he's changed" Sally mumbled to her self.

" he has and guess who's fault was it " Connor over heard Sally and replied to her mumble while walking off towards the front of the truck where Scott was. Sally didn't know what to say in reply of Connor but only to feel that he was right in some way. Sonic jumped off the jeep roof next to sal, he pretended to be asleep and over heard the confiscation.

" don't worry sal it's not your fault" sonic softly said, giving her a hug. Sally moved before he and a chance to wrap his hands round. Sonic was confused in her movement and her face the way she looked at sonic.

" sal what's wrong" sonic asked, coming all serious.

" Nicole told me everything, just before she got everyone up she showed me the tap where your betrayed him, and for what?" Sally asked, staying away from sonic. Sonic was silent.

" just because you were jealous of Scott" Sally raised her voice, getting the attention of everyone there.

" that escalated quickly" Scott said looking back at Sally and sonic arguing.

" I think Nicole told her about the footage that was stashed in sonics room" Connor chuckled, standing next to Scott watching Sally and sonic.

" I won't forgive'em," Scott chuckled.

" why"

" wounds heal over but scars. sigh scars don't" Scott sighed, turning round to find a GPS in the truck.

" yeah they fade" Connor chuckled as he replied.

" that's not what I meant" Scott groaned. Turning round to look at Connor.

" I know what you mean but come on, you forgave them the first, why not the second" Connor said softly.

" right now I care about blowing the organisation sky high, if i blow it up loan me a grenade otherwise get out my way" Scott said with anger in his tone.

" what's gotten in to you all of a sudden" Connor didn't expect Scott's answer.

Scott answered Connors question by looking at the little girl holding his leg tightly. Connor turned towards the little puma and heard " they killed her parents so I'm going to return the favour by killing them" from Scott hot wiring the truck.

" taking out the place for the whole planet is a good thing, but revenge, you need to think this through" Connor put his hand hi Scott's shoulder.

" I thought it through, through the Beginning when they were about to arrest me, and I'm thankful because if I weren't here this place would be a ghost town with her dying" Scott pushed Connors hand off his shoulders. Connor stared in to Scott's eyes and Scott did the same in till Charlotte came up to them.

" we're all ready, and might i suggest that you put the armour on then we can infiltrate the base a lot easier" Charlotte looked at the dead body's on the ground.

" good point, go and tell the others" Connor said turning his head slowly towards Charlotte.

" I've already told them and their already in the back of the truck" Charlotte replied, pointing behind her towards the back of the truck.

" your driving while I'll sit in the back" Scott walked away towards the back of the troop transport truck.

" I need a passenger so can you do it" Connor said pointing towards Charlotte. Charlotte gave a nod, she walked round getting in the passenger seat while Connor in the driver. Scott climbed in back to see everyone wearing the black armour and holding M4A1's. Scott sat down next to Sally who was looking at her hands all depressed. Scott looked out towards the back of the truck, seeing them drive off and the little girl waving as they drove off. Scott smiled and took in a deep breath. Reala and Andrew both were in the back wearing the black armour and weapons that their not used to.

" where we going " sonic piped up to break the silence. Scott gave sonic a glare before turning round to look out the truck to see the forest at night.

" I think the question is Scott, how long is the drive" Reala asked, getting Scott's attention.

" about an hour, get comfy because its going to be a long ride" Scott chuckled leaning back and closing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 infiltration

Chapter 8 Infiltration

It was an hour drive all the way back to where their base was in the dessert, where the moment where Charlotte found a secret entrance to the large fortress. Andrew and Reala in the back of the truck were the most calm, like they knew what to expect and how it was going to be dished out. Scott was the one who kept checking his pistol and how much ammo he had for it, he was nervous about the origination grew over the years and how it came in to power because only one person was able to bring a terrorist group like ' the new möbius ' up in to power so quickly. Sally and sonic were not saying a word but they'd glared at each other the entire ride there, as if they were doing a starring contest but with anger. Antoine, Bunnie,Tails and Amy were minding their own business, Antoine and Bunnie were focusing own each other mostly, seeing how that they are a married couple and in love for the hell of it. Tails was playing around with his two tails, seeing him as a normal bored 14 year old would do. Amy would check her black armour time to time fixing the creases and sometimes focusing her attention towards sonic with a stare and a thoughtful smile like she was thinking about something with him. Connor and Charlotte were in the front of the transport truck driving away towards the huge fortress in the distance. The entire trip they were the talkative ones all the way through the hour, like joking around, shearing war stories, embarrassing moments you know that type of thing. But enough with this lets get back in to the action.

" so how did you escape that fortress with Mephiles in the end" Charlotte asked, all excited about Connors turn for the story.

" I snatched a chaos emerald off of shadow at the beginning so I had some chance but not huge and when the time hit zero, the dark chaos energy combined with my little chaos energy I could posses with the emerald kinda sent me flying somewhere outside storm top village. and it wasn't pretty" Connor explained, moving his hands on top of the wheel. ( if you want to read the full story, Cheezel1993 missing has it)

" but enough about me, what about you and Scott? Did something happen cause last time I saw you, you were a cat not a wolf?" Connor asked, getting into a bit of a high pitch.

Charlotte changed her face and tone, knowing that the subject was bound to come up later, " I can't say for sure, all I have is the memory of Charlotte" she spoke with a low distinct tone, getting Connor to look at her in the corner of his eye.

" you did tell Scott that right? Cause if he finds out that you might be someone else, you better run. " Connor went all serious.

" it's like I told him, I only know what they told me and what I know of. It's like they told me I have charlottes brain, so I have all the memory's. but what the doctor said is that I have the memories only in side of me" Charlotte looked at her reflection in the window, seeing herself, thinking about how she's just her person with another brain inside her.

Connor didn't say another word from that moment on, knowing that if he goes in to it further she would most likely lose herself and do something crazy. Connor drove towards the fortress, almost reaching the gate. Connor had a question on his mind about what specifically made Charlotte help Scott in the first place. " why are you helping us?" Connor asked while starring at the road as they nearly hit the gates. Charlotte turned round to look at Connor in the eye, looking at him with a small smile " because he changed me" Charlotte softly said, looking In to the front mirror and seeing her self smiling.

" you also changed Scott" Connor added with no emotion and looking at the road. Charlotte looked at him like she wanted to know what he meant by that. Connor spoke, sighing first " I heard the rumours that Scott was sent to prison, I looked at his GUN prison file. He changed when you were alive, and back at the Eggman base when you gave me that disk and the blue liquid to Scott, well, its just the way he acted when you were there and how he changed his attitude after that, you need to make sure you can do that again," Connor turned to Charlotte with serious all over his face.

" what? That I change Scott" Charlotte asked. Tilting her head a little confused about what Connors trying to tell her.

" being betrayed and spending a year in another world being tortured can change a person" Connor replied, letting go of the accelerator to slow down next to the gate. Connor bashed on the back three times, telling the others in the back saying that their there.

In the back of the truck, everyone put their helmets on making sure that they can't see their faces, except for Charlotte and Scott who they already know of.

" is this going to work?" Andrew asked through the helmet, giving out the echo sound across the linked helmets in the truck only.

" yes it should, keep your mouth closed cause they can hear every word you say, the helmets record everything" Scott said tapping onto Sally's helmet, making her know how a fish feels in a glass tank.

At the front of the truck where Connor and Charlotte were sitting down. A guard walked up towards the truck window with a computer check board. " name?" The guard spoke, looking at the check board. Charlotte leaned over Connor poking her head out the window " Charlotte, mission priority: capture civilians and transport them here unconscious"

The guard was looking down in till " ah..there you are. Open the gates!" The guard shouted while still looking at the check pad. Connor wound up the window and Charlotte sat back in her seat. Connor felt like it was a bit easy, a little too easy for Connors expectations. He looked at Charlotte and seeing that even she feels that it is a bit to easy. The gates opened to reveal a nice settlement with rows upon rows of houses with families walking and standing in the front if their doorstep. Connor drove forward slowly at a steady rate of 10mph. The ones in the back of the truck had a look at the houses and families that were there when they drove past them.

" we can't do anything while there are civilians around" Scott mumbled, standing up holding onto the side looking out for a way to EVAC them out of the fortress with no casualties.

Connor drove to a stop when someone halted them by standing in ten middle of the road with their hand up. Connor stepped out the vehicle followed by everyone else, Connor, Charlotte and Scott were the only ones not wearing a helmet.

" we'll take your truck from here, company rules mate, you have to walk" the guard said moving past them and getting in the truck and driving off in to a underground parking lot.

Everyone huddled round, making sure that no one can see them talking to each other.

" so what's the plan?" Scott asked, crossing his arms and looking like he hasn't got a clue.

" but your the one who got us in here" Sally whispered with anger round her tone.

" oh I'm sorry if I can't think ahead" Scott sarcastically replied to Sally, looking at her with sarcasm.

Connor and Charlotte both raised a eye brow in disappointment in how their acting. They shook their heads at each other, letting Charlotte step up to Scott, standing right in his view of Sally.

" move Charlotte, this is between me and her" Scott said trying to push round her only to be pushed back harder.

" what the fucks gotten into you, first you acted like a complete asshole and now you tried to push me out the way...Connor was right, you have changed" Charlotte raised her voice then lowered it for the end, noticing how Scott was acting like a jerk. Scott grinned his teeth in anger as he stepped back.

" why does everyone think I'm the bad guy here" Scott mumbled in anger just enough for everyone to hear.

" lets see you fucking go 12 months of hell and back just to see that everyone has forgotten you " Scott said softly, giving out a tear in his left eye.

" it wasn't like that Scott" Sally quickly said, getting Scott's attention " listen I don't care anymore, if your coming to help blow up this place then follow and loan me a grenade, other wise the gates there...just don't let the guards shoot you on the way out" Scott turned away from the group, walking towards the barracks.

" I think it's time to see if you can change him back" Connor whispered to Charlotte. Making her look between Connor and Scott, thinking about what she's going to do.

Scott walked away towards the barracks when he heard his name being called from behind, like demanding to turn and see who it was but the voice said it all.

" what is it no-hmm?!" Scott turned to see and feel Charlottes lips press against he's. everyone was a bit shocked in what she done especially Sally who was the most shocked having a hint of anger in her look.

" I didn't expect that?!" Connor chuckled in surprise, seeing how Charlotte got Scott to go with it.

Scott was shocked seeing how she was kissing him, the first moment he didn't know what to think, then he just went with it and closed his eyes, feeling the kiss more passionately.

To think that he felt his heart beat once again, feeling alive again when he had time with Sally. Scott and Charlotte both heard a clearing of a throat coming from the group, Scott still kissing he opened his eyes to see sonic was the one. Scott moved his hand up while still in the kiss, putting his middle finger up towards sonic. Connor and Reala both started to chuckle in sight of Scott's reaction to the interruption.

" I have a gut feeling he's back" Connor whispered to his self, sitting on the sidelines smiling.

Scott and Charlotte both parted ways from each other, both starring at each others eyes like they were a beacon to each other. Scott was the first to speak,

" was that real or fake" Scott asked raising a brow and holding her hip with both hands as she did the same to him.

" what do you think" she whispered slowly, moving her arms round his neck.

" hallo? We still need to do our job here" tails piped up, getting annoyed with just standing there.

Scott walked towards the group with a smirk on his face " if we're going to take this place down, were going to need to get these people out of here"

" and if we're going to do that we're going to need the bomb alarm in the control tower" Charlotte said pointing towards the tower ahead above the gates.

" but with all the guards there were going to need a distraction" Connor said, moving his hand to his chin looking down at the floor thinking,.

" leave that one to me" sonic gave his signature smile and thumbs up.

Scott turned round towards the tall tower that was at the back, standing out of the ordinary " I'm going after who ever is in charge, you's find a way to shut this place down" Scott said, looking over the large tower with a smirk, confident of him self.

" let just get this over and done with" Sally said, tapping her foot in annoyance.

" what's wrong Sally girl" Bunnie whispered so no one can hear.

" nothing's wrong " Sally replied, raising her hands up defensively.

" I know that look sal, what's on your mind" Bunnie whispered in her cowgirl accent.

" I'll tell you when were in private" Sally whispered back, crossing her arms like something's wrong and she wants to show it.

Connor was looking around, seeing how the base is acting or if going as planned. He noticed that Scott was walking in towards the large tower, indicating that they didn't have much time to plan it. Connor noticed that all the troopers were walking in towards a big building, when Connor looked inside when a trooper opened the door it was the mess hall. He also noticed that everyone was walking into the barracks, letting two places be a direct target.

" ok" Connor rubbed his hands together, getting everyone's attention, knowing that he has a plan all set up, well sort of a plan any way.

" tails, Reala and Charlotte, get up on that control tower and set that alarm off, sonic the do a distraction-on my mark!" Connor said putting emphasis on my " Andrew, Bunnie, Antoine and Amy, I want you's to find a way to lock those two buildings, stopping them from swarming us when we try to escape or something. Hay where's Sally?" Connor looked around in a worry for Sally who disappeared.

" we haven't got any time to waste so go and do the job, I'll be getting a few things from somewhere" Connor chuckled, looking towards the vehicle bay.

**I know this was short but the next is going to have alot of fighting in, and maybe even drama but lets face it, what's coming next chapter the terrorists won't know what got them E: **


	9. Chapter 9 rolling thunder

Chapter 9 rolling thunder

Scott thought to him self about why did Charlotte kiss him back there, was it just to get him back in to shape or was it real. Scott was thinking about it while he was walking down the corridor of the large tower, walking towards the elevator that was right in front of him guarded by two guards packing some serious firepower, MG36 light machine guns followed by juggernaut suits. The guys in grey saw Scott walk up to them noticing that he's wearing a colonel bag on his right arm from the armour he was wearing. They stepped aside from the lift, clicking on the two buttons on the side making it open. Scott walked up towards the lift entrance and saw that the two guys in jugg suits saluted as Scott stepped in. The door closed, with Scott clicking on the elevator button thinking that its to easy. Scott felt the elevator moving up, giving a jolt to Scott pushing him towards the back of the lift.

( meanwhile)

Outside was tails, Charlotte and Reala, running towards the huge tower that was the control tower for the gates. Most of the guards were not there because of Sonics distraction, all there was, was two guards standing out side the small door. Since there was no one around Reala opened a portal in front of her and jumping through, making tails and Charlotte a bit confused as they ran towards the two guards minding their own business. Reala came out behind one of the guards, jump kicking him flat out on the floor. The other guard reacted by cocking his Ak-47 back. Before he could pull the trigger he went in to the wall of the tower, smashing his head against it knocking him out cold. Charlotte watched as her kick made the guard unconscious, sliding his face down against the wall. Reala looked down on the trooper who she didn't knock out,,instead she lifted him up and threw his head against the wall shouting out " what's the code!?". The trooper didn't hesitate and complied in a second, imputing the code in the keypad unlocking the door. Reala bashed his head against the door one more time harder knocking him out. Reala let go seeing him hit the floor in a second. Tails and Charlotte ran through the door first, hitting a flight of stairs. Guards came running down, in reaction of seeing the guards outside knocked out they started to shoot at them. Charlotte grabbed tails and threw him at the guards. Tails thought quickly, spinning in to a ball just like sonic taught him. Tails hit the two guards that were shooting at them, knocking them in to the wall and down the stairs. As they hit the bottom Charlotte came out from behind the pillar with Reala walking in to the place. The guards rolled down the stairs, hitting the ground floor hard.

" that was a little to close" tails panted, almost a near death experience first hand.

" lets just get to the top and get these civilians out" Charlotte said running up the stairs past tails. Reala and tails followed behind Charlotte up the spiral stair case. When they reached not he top they were catching their breaths, while they were Charlotte pulled the m9 out of her pocket, readying up at the door.

" why didn't you use that in the first place!" Tails shouted, pointing towards the gun.

" if there's someone in here we can get them to open the gate and alarm for us instead of us doing it, think before you speak little fox" Charlotte said tapping on his head and smiling. Tails groaned in anger at the wolf who was teasing him.

At the lower district of the town, sonic was running around getting the attention of the troopers and the civilians to look at how fast he was running. At first they thought then second they started to shoot only to miss every shot.

" come on guys, the alarms suppose to be going off right now" sonic mumbled under his voice as he ran around dodging the bullets coming towards him.

Andrew, Bunnie Antoine and Amy all bolted the doors with a tire iron, locking it in place by bending the metal so they can't get out.

Charlotte and Reala both bolted through the door to see no one there but a empty control panel and a computer. Tails ran up to the computer, typing in to the keyboard trying to get up the alarm system. Charlotte pushed on a button which opened up the gates fully in a couple of seconds. Tails found the evac alarm system for the civilians, turning towards Charlotte who nodded in response back at tails. The fox pushed the enter button setting off the alarm all around the base. They heard screams of people running out of the gate.

" it will take 2 minutes to get everyone out before we go in loud" Charlotte said to tails, looking out the window to see the people run out.

When everyone was out Andrew walked out in to the open to find a large tank roll up in front of him. The gun pointed towards Andrew making him smile.

" very funny Connor" Andrew raised his voice, Andrew saw a hatch pop out with a blond man to pop out, it was indeed Connor.

" look what the cat dragged in" Connor replied giving a smirk towards Andrew.

Andrew felt a hand touch his shoulder, he turned to see it was a black riot trooper. Andrew didn't wait, he just grabbed the and span round underneath the troopers arm, making it twist round almost breaking his arm. Andrew head butted the trooper in the face knocking him out on the floor.

" that was a bit harsh" Connor implied,

" when it's something like this I don't joke" Andrew went all serious in front of Connor making Connor shrug back into the tank.

Connor drove the tank round to face the empty street with crowds of people running far away in to the dessert out side of the fortress walls. But something was strange in the distance, it looked like people were driving cars towards the fortress but as well a lone figure walking into the fortress. Connor couldn't see the figure properly but the best he could tell that the black troopers were shooting at the figure while the figure was holding a 5mm Gatling gun and using it against the troopers. Connor didn't wait to fire the big tank gun against the huge trooper count. As he shot the tank moved back giving Connor a large ring in his ears but still looked out the hole to see the big explosion of the troops exploding with their body parts flying everywhere.

" that's what I call danger close" Connor said out loud all excited about the big gun blowing them up.

( back in the elevator with Scott)

Scott was aroused by the alarm going off in the lift knowing that what ever they planned must be going the way they expect it. Scott just had that feeling that something bad was going to happen just like last time when he confronted someone like his dad. Scott was lost in thought when the door opened showing a long hallway with vases and trophy cases all filled to the rim. Scott walked out only to be swarmed by the sound of guns being fired at him. Scott dived to the side, landing behind a long trophy case with a harpoon in. Scott looked up to see 6 troopers go in at once to reload, Scott noticed that they were wearing different armour than the rest of the troopers out side and down stairs. Scott ducked once more with the shattering of the trophy case and the sound of bullets flying past him. Scott timed the way how they were going in and out. He saw his perfect moment when one of the guards stopped going in and moved down the hallway, pointing his mp5 at where Scott hid. Scott didn't have enough time to grab his pistol so her jumped up, grabbing the harpoon and shooting the trooper right though the head, piercing his skull till he went flying back from the force that entered. Scott ducked once more, throwing away the harpoon and grabbing his m9 out of his pocket, breathing heavily from the shooting. Scott saw another guard move towards the front, seeing how Scott got another chance he took it, shooting at the guard 5 times in the chest with his m9, making the guard pound back every bullet that hit him.

" give up now or I will kill everyone of yous " Scott shouted across the hallway still behind the cover holding the m9 close to him.

" we'll lower our weapons if you drop yours" one of the guards shouted out, Scott hearing fear in his voice.

" why?" Scott shouted out

" the boss wants to meet you in person" the same guard spoke, sliding his weapon across the floor next to Scott. Scott didn't want to believe him but he had no choice. He stood up with his hands raised and the gun in his hands pointing up. The guards has their guns in the floor.

" the boss wants to meet you in person. Must be your lucky day" the big guard spoke in the back. He must've been at least 6'7 with a large body mass to add it up. Scott walked up to the 4 guards, putting his pistol in his pocket. As Scott walked past the four the big guy growled at Scott showing his fangs but not the eyes since he couldn't see his face from the helmet. Scott walked up to the twin doors and opened one, walking through he saw a large penthouse room with the view of the large town in front with the dessert to match in ten background. He saw a desk in the middle with a laptop placed on it with a large chair behind turned round. Scott could see a hand at the end holding a full glass of brandy. Scott stopped halfway to the desk and the door with his arms crossed, putting weight on one leg so he's tilting backwards.

" going to turn around or be cliche and stay like that" Scott said confidently, smirking as he said it.

" you really were never a bright person was you Scott " the figure said with a male tone.

" I am what I am, bright ain't one of them. So if you please turn your self round " Scott inquired, moving a step towards the desk.

" you still have no clue who I am do you" the figure said taking a sip of his brandy in hand,

" yeah right Sam, just turn so I can see your face" Scott shook his head only to hear the figure start laugh in his seat.

" hahaha..you think I'm that piece of low life do you, we'll here's one thing you didn't count on span round on the chair making Scott's mouth drop I'm back from the dead" Scott's father said, turning round on his chair with the brandy in his hands.

Scott's dad was a white hedgehog, wearing a black suit and tie, his trousers were all to the same as black with his black shiny shoes. It looked like he was dressed for a wedding or a funeral.

" what the fuck, I shot you in the head and not to think that you fell from a hundred foot drop right out that window" Scott spoke, shock in his voice and eyes widened.

" you really think that was me " his father chuckled " you've got a lot to learn about me son"

" the way you act, Im not your-!" Scott stopped, turning round in hearing gun shots in the door behind him.

" who was that?" Scott's dad asked, tilting his head straight. Scott heard four thuds come from behind the door where he stood, he look at the two doors and watched as they swung open. Standing there was Sally, holding a mp5 at her side with one hand with four dead bodies behind her. Scott looked at her face and saw anger as she stared at Scott. Sally started to walk towards Scott, throwing the weapon aside.

" your suppose to be down helping the others and I thought freedom fighters don't use guns" Scott said moving his hand towards the window, only to be ignored. Sally stood in front of Scott, making him not expecting the next move. Sally pressed her lips against his, Scott didn't know how to react but just went with it, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms round her.

" am I interrupting something important Scott" his dad asked. Still sitting in his seat, swirling around his glass of brandy.

Sally moved away, releasing from the kiss. Scott opened his eyes slowly to see Sally leaning her forehead against Scott's.

" I've wanted to do that since we met at the jeep" Sally whispered, looking at Scott with a sparky in her eye.

" I'm sorry for what I did to you's back at the castle" Scott whispered back, bringing her close in for another hug.

" what you guys don't know is that I'm tired of you's interfering with my plans" Scott's father said, taking out a 50 magnum revolver from his pocket. Scott and Sally both turned not heir heads and stared at him like he was mad.

" dad, your finished just give up" Scott said stepping forward in front of Sally, making sure his body is protecting Sals.

" what makes you think that, I have a entire army on my side and you have a few friends, so I might take my chances and kill you right now" Scott's father clicked the magnum back so its ready to fire. Scott chuckled in response " I don't think I have a few friends anymore" Scott referring to out side the window. His father turned round only to kick the chair in anger " dam fucking GUN, I shouldn't have gone after you first"

" looks like someone made a house call" Scott smiled, looking at Sally who smiled back "wasn't me" she replied. A shock wave soon hit the tower making the glass windows break around the office. The three felt the shock wave as a gust of wind that blew in their faces. They soon started hearing a rotor sound coming up from outside the window. They looked to see a helicopter fly up, large as a transport. The door was open and inside was commander tower with Connor and Fiona sitting on the edge pointing m60s at Scott's father. Scott's father grew angrier as they pointed the guns at him.

" it's time to end this once and for all!" Scott's father shouted out, waving the gun round to point it towards Scott, Scott froze at the sudden shock that went through his spine as the gun was pointed at him.

" this ends today son"

BANG

**A/N: i submitted this chapter early to celebrate the release of halo 4 :) HALO RULES, and dont worry if I had to choose between sonic and halo I'd say there even and I wouldn't know what one **


	10. Chapter 10 bad blood

Chapter 10 bad blood

( back at the gate entrance with Connor)

Connor was still firing the tank, blowing the black troopers to smithereens. Connor saw the body parts fly everywhere when the small explosion went off. Connor soon got the last of the troopers near the gate and drove next to the figure holding the Gatling gun. He hoped out, undoing the hatch to get out.

" thanks for the distraction" he said while climbing down from the tank and onto the ground. Connor turned round only for the figure to jump at him, making lip contact. Connor looked at who it was, it was Fiona, embracing a kiss between them. Connor melted into the kiss and grabbing Fiona tighter. They soon departed for air. Fiona had her arms wrapped round his neck while Connor her hips.

" don't dare run off like that again" the vixen said softly, like she was worried for him.

" you could've just called" Connor answered the vixen, holding her in a hug.

" MOVE MOVE MOVE!" A loud voice shouted behind Fiona, making Connor turn his attention to it. He saw GUN with all their mechs and vehicles moving into the front gate bursting off rounds towards the riot troopers who were returning fire. Connor and Fiona stood there, not noticing the firefight that's going on right In front of them. They were more focused on starring into each others eyes and embraced another kiss. Charlotte, tails and Reala ran out of the door, all confused to see GUN there and to see Connor and Fiona making out while a explosion goes off right next to them but stay there holding the kiss.

" Connor! Get the fuck out of there!" Reala shouted, trying to get their attention. But they didn't even hear them scream at them. Reala sighed in anger and waved her hand towards them, indicating " sod it". Charlotte ran towards the tall tower where the boss would sit while sonic zoomed in next to tails.

" what up bro, ready for a good butt whooping" sonic was all siked up and raring to go. Tails nodded and flew with sonic whirl he ran towards the black troopers shooting at GUN mechs. Sonic spin dashed the troopers while tails swooped in kicking everyone of them in the head and out cold on the floor.

Andrew was using his pyrokenetic powers to blow the troopers in to each other or on the floor hard. Andrew saw a trooper behind him about to slice him with ten combat knife he had out. Andrew turned and hopped back, dodgeing every slice that the trooper made. When the trooper lunged for him Andrew moved to the side and grabbed his arm, twisting so he would let go of the knife. Andrew noticed while he was doing this another trooper came from behind and threw a left hook towards him. He ducked in time just for him to punch his friend, knocking him out. Andrew let go of the knocked out troopers arm and tackled the trooper who tried to hook him off the floor and into the wall. Andrew saw his chance and punched him in the groin, the trooper let out a large groan of pain and fell to the floor. When Andrew was finished he looked at Charlotte and Reala running into the large building. "Hmmm" Andrew said as he watched them run in there.

Connor and Fiona was still at they gate, smooching as a war goes on behind them. Connor parted from the kiss and turning round, feeling a hand touch his shoulder. He a

Saw the commander touch his shoulder and turn his head towards the helicopter that was sitting right there ready to go. Connor looked back at Fiona and hooded towards the chopper while looking at Fiona who's eyes were locked on Connors. Fiona wrapped her arms round Connors and walked towards the chopper, smiling with happiness and love went through their bodies. As they jumped in to the chopper, two stationed M60 came round the corner and out the open door, Connor smirked on the sight as did Fiona. They lifted off the ground flying towards the large tower, with Connor and Fiona on the M60s.

The helicopter flew up towards the broken window to see a white hedgehog pointing a revolver at the helicopter. Connor and Fiona held their guns for the reason of Scott and Sally in the background. Scott was where he stood, in front of Sally protecting her with his body. The white hedgehog by the view of Connor and Fiona turned, pointing the revolver towards Scott. Connor looked Scott frozen in fear and not being able to move. Connor and Fiona heard the words that came out of the white hedgehogs mouth,

" this ends today son"

BANG

Connor and Fiona both shouted out "Nooo!" Looking at how the revolver fired at Scott.

Scott felt a jolt of pain flow right through his body before moving his white hand towards when the pain emitted. He looked at the bullet hole that went right through the armour and into him. Scott soon lost feeling in his legs and fell to the ground hard, laying on his side with his back towards Sally. Scott groaned out in pain before his body was for fully spitting out blood through his nose and mouth.

" SCOTT?! NO?!" Sally cried out, moving down on her knees and pushing Scott so he's lying on his back.

Scott's father slowly pointed the revolver down to the ground and turned his head to look at the guys in the helicopter, looking like he had a plan up his sleeve for them.

Scott was spitting out blood like it was a second thing to him right now, knowing that the pain was big enough for him to yell out " oh shit" in a groan of pain. Sally was looking at how Scott was holding the bullet hole tight with his two hands. Sally pushed them aside and used her hands to apply pressure on the wound with all her body weight behind her pushing down.

" don't you die on me" Sally cried, shedding a tear in her eyes. Scott moved his hand towards his pistol still in his pocket. He slipped it out with the strength he was using but still groaning out in pain. Scott moved the m9 onto his chest.

" you need to..'groan'!...need to kill him argh!...now!" Scott yelled out in pain, making blood spit out of his mouth and onto the floor beside him.

" I'm not leaving you" Sally cried, still applying pressure on the bullet wound.

Scott moved his hand quickly onto Sally's arm who was pushing down. Sally suddenly looked at the arm then face, scared about losing him once more but for good by the looks of it.

" if he gets away he'll start again" Scott struggled to speak, Sally didn't know what to think or do at that point, as if she froze In time and didn't know what to do. Sally turned her head towards a loud ding sound that came down from the hall. The lift opened to reveal Charlotte and Reala who were shocked to see Scott on the floor bleeding out all over the floor. Charlotte didn't act to well when she saw Scott on the floor nearly dead. She pulled out the pistol in her pocket and started to shoot at Scott's father in anger.

" you fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" She screamed out in anger, still shooting the m9 pistol in her hands. Scott's father muttered " oh shit" and dived to the left making the bullets land on the helicopter. Connor and Fiona both went behind the cover that was placed at the side of the helicopter door. The pilot moved out the way when they started taking bullets. Scott's father pressed a button on his suit jacket and stood back up, aiming the revolver at the door.

" please, just use the gun" Scott whispered with a groaning tone, about to go unconscious from the blood that was pouring out of his body.

" I'm!...not!...leaving!...you!" Sally shouted, shaking her head crying at him.

" you can join him princess" Scott's father pointed the revolver at her head, standing right behind her. Sally soon gasped as she looked into Scott's eyes who were folded.

" I'm sorry Scott, I just didn't want to lose you again" Sally whispered before falling down onto his chest.

" aww ain't that cute, someone who I told to betray him actually cares about him, tsk tsk, you should know better princess" Scott's father said pointing the revolver at Sally's head again.

" any final wor-gasp" his father froze with his mouth open. Sally turned round to see Andrew stick a butterfly knife through his back " I should say the same thing to you, you cunt" Andrew whispered in his ear, turning round the knife in his back to screw out more pain before he caved in to death. Andrew released the knife from his back and watched as the hedgehog fell to the ground. He walked over where Sally still was applying pressure on Scott's bullet hole on his left side chest. Andrew knew what he had to do so he had to think quickly, he first got his butterfly knife that he always carries around in his pocket out and flicked it so it was useable, he then ripped Scott's armour straps on the side so the body armour can come off clean. Andrew then tore Scott's shirt with his knife to show his red chest bleed. Andrew went to feel a pulse in his neck, Andrew knew he was still alive from the small pulse beating in his neck.

" you might want to look away from this Sally" Andrew warned Sally before taking her hands off the wounded part. Sally didn't care and watched as Andrew started to slice Scott's bullet wound a bit bigger and deeper by a slit. Andrew regretted this part when he thought about but he still done it to save someone's life. He reached into Scott's body with his hand, feeling how slimy the inside of Scott's body was, Andrew also saw the blood pour out of the body, reaching down onto his jeans. Andrew felt a metal lump inside and pulled out, bring with him the bullet with a hand full of blood that dripped. Scott was out cold so he couldn't feel anything. Andrew looked at the hole and raised his hand, lighting his hand in green fire.

" what are you doing" Sally asked, getting confused in what Andrew was gun a do.

" watch" was he reply as well as moving his hand towards Scott's chest, putting his while hand on the large wound while his hand was on fire. As soon Andrew made contact Scott woke up groaned real hard in pain with his teeth showing. Scott could feel like as someone was stabbing him with a fire touch in the stomach. Andrew stayed there for a couple of seconds before removing it. When he did Scott was panting hard as the pain was a bit to much. Scott raised his head to look at the wound only to see that it was a scar now with no blood coming out, the pain stopped as well giving him moments of pain relief. Sally reacted by jumping on top of Scott, making Scott groan in pain but was soon stopped by the contact of lips with her.

" good thing I knew how to do that otherwise I wouldn't know what would happen" Andrew sighed in relief, knowing that he just saved a life. Scott had to wait before talking because of Sally still having contact with his lips. Sally soon released from the kiss, having a big breath through her nose to get air back. Scott gasped for air and looked towards Andrew, raising his hand up to him. Andrew saw the gesture and shook it, smiling at him with a chuckle.

" I owe you one mate, if you ever need anything done or help with something just give me a shout" Scott chuckled, tilting his head to look at Andrew.

" what are we going to do now" Sally said sexually to Scott's face.

" first I think you should get off and go an help Charlotte who dead over there with Reala" Scott said emotionlessly, looking down the hall.

" what?" Sally said getting off Scott and running down the hall to find Charlotte on the floor dead.

" we didn't even see that, so how did you know?" Andrew asked looking down the hall.

Scott looked at his dead fathers body and grinned, showing his fangs as he sat up holding his side from the pain,

" when Charlotte shot at him he dived into my sight and he pushed a button in his jacket, I turned to see Charlotte fall to the ground with Reala trying to help, I will still honour her wish that she told me back in the day" Scott smiled, trying to hide the sadness that he wants to express right now.

" I won't ask dude, just be thankful that your alive and not dead with her" Andrew said softly, helping Scott up with his hand.

" I just got to ask, how did you get up here anyway" Scott's curiosity got to him. Scott turned his attention to the window, seeing the helicopter fly up next to the window with Connor and Fiona jumping out landing in the tower.

" I used my pyrokenetic powers to boost my self up here, drained a hell load of stamina out of me trying to do it, but I see it paid off seeing how I saved you" Andrew said turning his head towards Connor and Fiona.

" so what happens now, the rest of the troopers surrendered to the GUN troops, this organisation has been totally finished, and now you have to attend a funeral to someone who had your back no matter where you went" Connor spoke. Looking at everyone while crossing his arms.

" I think I might start by saying sorry to sonic" Scott said suspiciously.

" what for trying to shoot him" Andrew brought up.

" no" Scott chuckled " that I got his girlfriend" Scott said in a happy mood walking away from them. Connor and Andrew both sighed and shook their heads

" he's back" Connor said looking towards Fiona, seeing how she smiled at him as he looked at her. Andrew looked at Connor and Fiona move closer, making lip contact once more.

" I suggest you find a room" Andrew chuckled, smiling as he walked off down the hall where Reala Scott and Sally were. Scott picked up Charlotte and waked into the elevator followed by everyone including Connor and Fiona when they finished their long kiss.

" sal" Scott said tilting his head while holding onto charlottes body.

" yeah" she replied as the doors started to close.

" what restaurants do you like?" Scott asked, as the door almost shut.

" why do you ask"

" cause I'm wondering if you like Chinese" Scott said as the lift door shut.

**wow three chapters in one day, I'm on fucking fire, whoop whoop whoop whoop!, happy halo 4 day, the story will continue don't worry there's more that you hadn't even realised that went on through the story. **


	11. Chapter 11 the real opening

Chapter 11 the real opening

Outside of the tower was sonic and tails, panting from exhaustion with the battle they had.

" it's been too long since a battle like that broke loose, huh tails" sonic smiled, giving tails a tap on the arm with his fist.

" not since Eggman stopped waging a war with us that he knew he wouldn't win" tails chuckled back, giving sonic a tap on the arm as a return.

" that's because you had me to beat him," sonic said before zooming off with his speed somewhere out if the fortress.

" why did Eggman stop fighting us? Hmm" tails thought, trying to put the whole thing together with what just happened there. He soon stopped thinking when the door opened with Scott holding charlottes body at the front. Sally was standing beside him, Reala and Andrew standing in the middle, Connor and Fiona were standing in next to each other at the back holding each other close walking out of the large tower. Tails, Bunnie, Antoine and Amy swarmed them, a bit shocked to see that someone died during that whole encounter.

" I'm so sorry Scott" tails pointed out, shocked about him holding charlottes body with out feeling any remorse or sadness.

" at least she In a better place now" Scott whispered. Starring down onto her like he wished he'd done something.

Scott soon let go of Charlotte, letting the GUN troopers carry her off into a helicopter. Scott smiled on the sight that she was being taken away from this place, its a bad influence on everyone and everything.

" so what we gunna do now" Reala asked. Looking at everyone as she said it.

" I think we could use a vacation after that" tails answered while smiling, reaching into his pocket and taking out a map. Scott was all happy for that moment, thinking that everyone had forgotten about his little incident with sonic and Scrouge's world.

" got any plans in mind sugar' Bunnie spoke, bending down next to tails to look at the map. Tails ripped the map half way, making the top half visible to Scott and Andrew who were standing there.

" Scott" Andrew whispered, getting Scott's attention by looking at him in the corner of his eye.

" what?"

" is it me, but when did tails get a map especially one with the out line of mobotropilus and the villages that were kidnapped" Andrew whispered in reply, trying not to be suspicious about it.

Scott stood and watched as Sally, tails, Bunnie Antoine and Amy crowd around the map, like they were flies to a piece of chocolate.

" you don't think?"

" I just got shot a moment ago and nearly put in prison this morning, anything can happen right how?" Scott whispered, looking at Andrew weird with a brow raised " and I wouldn't be the wiser"

" well I think we'd better be going home" Connor raised his voice in cheer " I think we deserve a little bit of R&R with stopping this terrorist group."

Everyone was still crowding around the map with what tails is holding. Scott was starring at them as they started to point different locations on it, Scott could've sworn that they pointed at a beach resort near the dragon kingdom, or going to downunda for a week.

" I think that we could use a little break" Scott smiled, looking at Sally as she innocently smiled back with a little giggle.

" it looks like your still in your mind" a voice came out of nowhere, making Scott turn around to look at Andrew to see him talking with Connor, Scott turned round to the other side to see Reala talking to the GUN soldiers.

" you can't hide in there forever" the voice whispered , giving Scott a of shock pain in his head, the pain was intense that Scott fell to his knees, holding his head with his hands hoping that it stop.

" you will tell us what we want and you will comply if you like it or not!" The voice shouted into Scott's ear, making Scott clench his teeth and fall to the floor in a ball. Scott felt the pain stop, letting out heavy breathing for the relief of pain. Scott tried to move his body but he felt he was tied to a chair, from arms to legs and head. Scott opened his eyes only to see a dark room with a light being shone on him from above, Scott looked down to see he was in a large silver bucket with wires into with his feet in the water. Scott looked on his arms and saw more wires leading to a battery.

" how the?" Scott thought, looking round as he tried to move his arms to get free but the rope was tight on his arms that every time he moved it got tighter, hurting him as it burns his skin.

" you will tell us what we want now or we will do things to you that you can't imagine" a voice in the dark room said out loud, getting Scott's attention to look where the voice was coming from.

" where am I!" Scott asked, shouting out loud looking around to see if he can see who it is.

" we will ask the questions here, and if you go into one of your past memory's to from me then we will continue with the punishment" the voice snickered, standing in the dark like a cowered.

" so your telling me that I was asleep?, relieving my past inside my brain"

" ...yes..." The voice answered Scott's question.

" I was hiding in there" Scott relaxed, sitting in the chair not moving.

" ...yes"

" what was I hiding from, or mainly who?" Scott went all serious, looking right in front of him. Scott soon heard chuckling coming from inside the darkness.

" you ain't going to trick us into revealing ourself's to you, just tell us where you hid the information and we'll let you go" a different voice spoke, but this time more feminine like it was a women speaking.

" what information?! I just woke up and this is how your treating me, yeah how dam right rude sarcastic sigh" Scott sarcastically said, smiling at the darkness around the light. Scott felt a jolt of electricity flow right through his body, letting out a groan in pain as the shock hurt him in seconds everywhere around his body.

" I'm just amazed that you haven't figured it out yet about who we are, it just goes to show us that how much of a asshole you are ay Scott" the voice chuckled, letting Scott to breath as the shock stopped, letting Scott have time to catch his breath.

" you really think that me getting home would stop you from finding me. You have got another thing coming Scrouge" Scott chuckled, getting another shock from the battery. When the shock was stopped, Scott looked up, all worn out from the shocking treatment he's receiving

" you don't get it, it's not just me" the lights turned on in the room, shining bright into Scott's eyes. When Scott adjusted to the high light, he saw Scrouge standing in front of him, giving his creepy smile as he stares at him.

" everyone's trying to get the thing you know, and I will find it first!" Scrouge shouted, angrily punching Scott in the face. Scott forcefully went with the punch motion, making him turn his head to the right then straight a head again " one way or another" Scrouge said under his breath, finishing his sentence.

"what information, I don't know anything that your saying to me" Scott raised his voice, gripping tight the arms of the chair as he's tied to it.

" the information for the underground vault that, you! Placed down there" Scrouge was losing his patients.

" Scrouge. We have intruders in the hallways, they've came for him" a voice blurred out loud in the room through a speaker.

" argh don't let them in" Scrouge replied back, looking a the two way mirror window. Scrouge and Scott heard a strange voice come from behind the door to where they were standing. Scrouge slowly started to walk towards the door, putting his hand out in front defensively. Scott started to move left and right on the chair trying to get out but resulted in falling side ways onto the floor, bashing his head on the floor for the bucket was still there tipping the chair into a bit of a awkward position.

Scott was still able to look through one eye as he laid on the floor tied up to the chair. Scrouge was at the door, reaching for the handle when it decided to blow up in Scrouge's face, making him launch off the ground to smash through the two way mirror window. Before Scott could have a look at the attackers the lights were shot so it was complete darkness again. Scott couldn't see but only to feel a needle go into his neck making him feel woozy then nothing at all as he started to lose consciousness. He felt his eyes going heavy as he tried to stay awake, as he tried he saw a strange light being shone on him before he fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 strange contacts

Chapter 12 strange contacts

(At castle acorn. In the meeting room)

in the meeting room was Sally, Connor, Reala and Andrew, standing around Sally as she sits in a chair behind a wooden desk with a worried expression on her face " where the heck can one person go for a vacation especially Scott and go missing"

" is it me or does Charlotte keep dying and coming back for some reason?" Connor asked, looking at his phone.

" Scott's been gone for a week out of the blue, but lets recap on the situation again" Sally sighed, putting one hand over her eye.

" a week ago when we got back he went to his house, that was the first thing he done. Then everyone went over and visited him which he kinda looked like he didn't enjoy the company of everyone being there, his house was clean when we got there but the day after his house was a reck, like someone vandalised his house for some reason and then Scott went missing. So. The question is, where the hell did he go?" Sally explained, looking on the computer on the desk, looking at the files and screenshots of Scott's small apartment.

" Sally, I've been looking all over the city cameras and found no trace of Scott, and the others have reported that he's not in specific locations outside the city walls, if I may suggest, I think that we should ask Eggman to see if he knows anything, he has been out of action during the whole year but it would be a good place to start" Nicole entered the room, opening the door to the meeting room, walking across the room towards Sally as she said it.

" start? We don't even know when it started? But like she says ' its our best place to start'" Connor said moving out towards the door.

" while I have everyone out I want you Andrew to follow Connor, and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless like start another war, I think we've been through enough lately" Sally sighed, raising her hand pointing at Connor.

" yes ma'am" Andrew replied, putting on his hat then walking out the room,

" what about me?" Reala asked, moving towards the desk, pointing at her self.

" I want you to go to GUN headquarters and get Rouge and Shadow, maybe they know a thing or two about Scott's whereabouts, its not like they still don't keep an eye on him" Sally shrugged her shoulders. Watching as Reala left the room, leaving Nicole and Sally in the room.

" I'm not trying to be rude or anything but something tells me that you know what's happened to Scott don't you" Nicole implied, turning her head towards Sally, looking her in to her eyes with a brow raised with a smirk to boot.

" sigh I might have a theory, but I'm not certain" Sally sighed, with worry in her voice as she turned to face Nicole with care in her eyes.

" well lets hope that Scott's alright right now" Nicole said trying to comfort Sally with hope.

( Connors 1969 black camero, driving on the road on the city outskirts)

" so let me get this straight, you Scott and Reala all went to hell and back technically, but he goes missing the next day of getting home, man that's kinda fucked up" Andrew shook his head, starring out the front windscreen at the road.

" it's really not that fucked up, I had my shares of adventures which can relate to Scott and mine were extremely messed up, I fought a genocidal group with Scott and we got through that. If there's one thing I know, it's not to underestimate someone, even if their not a threat" Connor spoke while driving up the road towards the great forest around the city limits.

" come on, that's really fucked up when you think about it, it's not like something is just going to happen in the next minute" Andrew said, giving a flick of his wrist out in front of him.

" you'll be surprised about what happens these days, lets take Scott coming back to us as an example and same with the sudden appearance of the new möbius terrorist group to account" Connor swiftly said, changing the gear up, speeding up the car to a ton down the road.

" talking about the unexpected, what are we going to find at Eggmans base?" Andrew asked, with uncertainty In his voice.

" hopefully ponies and unicorns instead of laser blasting mechanical abominations" Connor sarcastically said, speed up the car to a 120mph down the road, at the outskirts of the great forest.

" how fast do you want to get there" Andrew said in a surprised tone about the speed Connor was going.

" I'm going this fast for the soul reason of we're being followed" Connor grinned, putting the pedal to the floor with his foot. Andrew turned round on his seat, looking out the back window to see a black range rover speeding up behind them.

" ahhhh, now I see" Andrew smiled,

" yeah, and I think Eggman still has his defences up all this time he's been on vacation" Connor said, putting his hand on the handbrake round a corner, power sliding. Connor picked the handbrake off, turning straight again to come into view of Eggmans base. But the base wasn't what they seemed it would be, they saw no walls, no guards, no guns, not even a simple robot, all there was was a huge building sitting in the middle of where his base was.

" great! Just great! Looks like we're gunna go with plan B Andrew" Connor said with anger and shock in his voice, cause the fact of Eggman has no defensive's around or a huge death base.

" what's plan B?" Andrew said, looking at Connor with little surprise in his eyes.

" this is!" Connor shouted, turning the car round by using the handbrake to swerve round with the front of the car facing towards the black range rover that was coming towards them. Connor and Andrew when the car stopped both opened their car doors with Connor raising a m9 pistol at the rover while Andrew set his right hand on fire with his pyrokenetic powers, both using the car doors as cover.

" should we shoot or what?" Andrew asked, raising his voice so Connor could hear over the loud rumbling noise coming from the rover.

" don't ask just do it!" Connor shouted back, giving out shots at the rover. Andrew focused his pyro ability into a ball and threw it straight at the rover. Both projectiles hit the car, making a couple dents and cracking the windscreen with the bullets and setting the front of the rover alight. Connor and Andrew both leaped out of the way from Connors car to the trees. They both looked back on their sides to see the rover smash into Connors car, making it go over the top and take air. Connor reacted by shooting the four tires with the m9 while it was in the air, it sounded like balloons popping. When the car hit the ground it immediately slid on its four wheels and tipped on its side into a tree after Connor shot at the four wheels while on the floor at the side of the road.

The range rover was on its side, burning at the front where the engine is because of Andrew. Connor was walking towards the tipped car with his m9 raised just case of any bad habits start flying again. Andrew was walking beside Connor, clenching his fists with his green coloured fire.

" someone's been following us right from the start, and I'm going to figure out who" Connor holstered his m9 back into his jacket pocket, walking towards the back of the turned car.

Andrew stayed where he was, looking at Connor as he opens up the boot of the car to see a strange crate saying fragile on top. Connor had a look over the back to see no one was driving, getting Connor a bit suspicious.

" I need you to call Sally and tell her that we need a pick up, cause I don't think we're going to fit this into my car" Connor spoke to Andrew who was standing at a distance. Andrew gave a nod as acknowledgment, taking his phone out of his pocket and typing In a number.

" this day is just gunna get weirder, but lets not keep the fat guy waiting" Connor sighed, walking towards the large building.

( at GUN headquarters)

Reala was walking down a long white corridor with GUN troops walking down both ways up and down, walking in fours. Reala soon saw Rouge up ahead, walking down the corridor with her back towards Reala. Reala rushed up and tapped her on her shoulder saying her name, making her turn round in surprise to see Reala there, the first words out of her mouth was " what are you doing here?"

" Sally wanted me to come down here and ask if you have any dirt on Scott's whereabouts" Reala asked, stopping where she stood because of Rouge stopping.

" well that's a funny question to be asking me and before you say, yes we have been keeping an eye on Scott ever since he escaped way back but we lost contact with our recon group on Scott," Rouge started to walk again down the hall with Reala next to her listening.

" so you do have lead on Scott's location" Reala asked, with uncertainty in her voice.

" we do and we don't, all we have is our recon groups location when they went before they went dark" Rouge answered Reala, walking through a automatic door to a large room with computers everywhere and all occupied by a GUN trooper, there also was a huge large screen in the centre of the room with a map on screen.

" all we know is that we lost them as soon as they entered here," rouge pointed at a specific location on a screen she walked up to " we lost them as soon as they entered the ruined town crystal way. It could be that they were captured, killed, or they turned their transponders off for a reason" rouge said, finishing her sentence with a soon of realisation " your going to go there arn't you but if your going take shadow with you. You might not know what you'll find and I'll tell Sally where you'll be"

Reala nodded before looking at the screen once more to see the location on the town.

"on second thought Rouge, tell shadow to meet me there. I need to do something I portent back at the castle, so just tell shadow to meet me there in about two hours" Reala said, raising a brow as she walked out the large room, with rouge giving Reala a suspicious look at how she acted during that whole time she stood there.

" what are you thinking girl" rouge thought to herself, leaning back against the computer screen watching as Reala makes a exit out of the room.

( unknown location)

" Hedgehog, wake up" a female voice whispered into Scott's ear, letting Scott groan and clench his hand to fell the ground, Scott slowly opened his eyes, disoriented from the injection that he was given back at the other place where Scrouge was. Scott soon could see that he was in a jail cell with a pair of plain yellow trainers standing in front of him while he lies there giving out another groan before trying to move his hands to push himself up. Scott pushed up with his hands and arms, only to struggle with his strength not coming to him yet. He looked to see a hand being offered only for him to reach out and grab the yellow hand that was offered, Scott could feel himself being helped up and followed to the seat that was at the side of the cell.

" what's your name?" The feminine voice whispered again, keeping a hand on Scott's arm by his felt. Scott shook his head to bring back the sight to clear, he turned round to see a yellow female squirrel sitting next to him, but before he could say anything or look at the person she screamed at what Scott could see that she was being dragged away by her hair. Scott tried to stand up again but fell to the floor, making a thud as he hit the floor.

" I really am getting tired of being jabbed with stuff" Scott sighed as he lost feeling in his arms and legs lying there.

"Lets see, I'm in a jail cell with no way out and I'm stuck like this in till I get my feeling back, ironic isn't it" Scott sarcastically said to him self, giving out a laughable chuckle entertaining him self while he was on the floor. In an hour when he could move his legs and arms he stood up to wipe the dust off his jacket and trouser. When he was finished he went over towards the cell bars and looked left and right down the halls to see no one but more cells. Scott was looking down the hall when he heard a gunshot with a girlish scream coming down the halls. Scott looked left and right again to see no one there but empty shadows of cell doors and rooms. Scott looked at the cell door to see it was nudged open, Scott thought about it and tried, sliding the cell door from right to left. Opening his escape to leave the he did he looked left and right down the halls to see two doors with different symbols on them, one with the new möbius terrorist symbol and another with two swords French fencing swords on the door. Scott was curious and went over to the two swords symbol door, as he walked close the door opened, showing a dark room with no one In by the looks of it. Scott looked up to see the lamp shine on his, Scott climbed up in the cell and then positioned the lamp to be shone at the dark room. As he did he saw a table in the middle with what looks like a flashlight and a m9 pistol with two clips on the side of it. Scott jumped down, letting go of the lamp only for it to swing left and right, making the light swing

Left and right on top of Scott. He slowly walked in, remembering the sight of the table and the flash light that was placed there in front of him. He reached out feeling a round tube and a button, Scott clicked on it only to see a large light shine on the table to reveal the pistol with the clips with bullets in. Scott picked up the gun and changed the clip to one of the ones on the table, he put the one he took out in his pocket and the other in his pocket as well. When he done that a sound came at the other end of the room, Scott shone the torch at where the sound came from to reveal the door opening then heard a door shut behind him. Scott chuckled as he pointed the torch at the door and the pistols at his side.

" let the games begin" Scott chuckled, walking towards the door shining the torch at the open door.


	13. Chapter 13 clean up

Chapter 13

Connor knocked on the front door, hoping that it would get Eggman to answer the door. Andrew waited at the tipped over range rover, looking after the crate. Andrew grew curiosity over the create in the car. Andrew looked over towards Connor to see that he was occupied on Eggmans front door. Andrew bent down towards the create and pulled it out of the car. Andrew peeked round at Connor to see him still there at Eggmans front door. Andrew flipped the crate up right and started to heave at the top trying to get it open. Connor was at the front door at Eggmans base only to knock again, but this time he heard a noise come from the other end of the door. Connor stepped back as the door opened with the big doctor coming out wearing his regular rubber pants and his thriller jacket on, Connor was a bit in shock when the doctor had a grin on his face, showing his scary smile. Connor looked down to see a what seems to be a laser gun in his hands. Eggman didn't care about Connor being there but all he cared about was the crate that Andrew was going to open. Eggman shot the floor next to Andrews foot, making Andrew stop in being spooked at Eggmans aim at. Eggman shot the gun again, making Andrew dive away from the crate. Connor looked back to see the crate have a hole appear through the crate.

" what the fuck did you shoot at me for?!" Andrew screamed at Eggman from the large distance.

" just be thankful I weren't aiming at you mongoose, now is there a reason why your trespassing on my property" Eggman snickered, putting the gun back into his pocket.

" yes there is, and something tells me that you know what were going to ask anyway don't you" Connor suggest, saying in a curious tone.

"Heh, you ain't dumb I can give you that" Eggman snickered once again, making Connor a bit more uncomfortable than always" I know where Scott maybe but why he's missing I don't know, did he leave any clues or hints about where he was heading or maybe in that war that you unleashed a week ago did you leave any missing pieces out of the equation, like there might be someone whom you forgot and now is in charge" Eggman said in a obverse tone, making Connor sigh and shake his head.

" lets think, only Sally and Scott know what's going on and the other maybe Reala who was there when Charlotte died, she might have given some information over before she past away" Connor said to him self, holding his hand on his chin and looking at the ground.

" I can tell you about the new möbius group, I can tell you that they will never be gone for good, cause Scott is alive they will always exist in him, it's in his blood" Eggman said before walking back into his dark building.,

" what are you planning Eggman" Connor asked, turning his head towards him with a Brow raised. Eggman kept starring out In front of him into his dark building"my time will come again when I try to take over the world but not today, to much happening with another group"

" you knew a year ago about this terrorist group didn't you, that's why you didn't get involved, it would create a war that you wouldn't win" Connor said with certainty in his voice still standing where he stood"

" it's not what group, its a person. That one person who came to me a year ago who wanted the implant when he got captured, the one who came here a week ago to get it replanted into his nervous system" Eggman seriously spoke, looking over he shoulder to look at Connor.

" they implant better not come with mind control or you'll be seeing e barrel of my gun" Connor threatened, spinning round his m9 on his finger.

" the implant is suppose to give him for reflexes and more intelligence during a fight, it also helps see things that couldn't be seen and touch things that could t be seen, and that's why I implanted it a year ago in to Scott for a backup plan with Scrouge, I might have done it a bit more painfully than I expected but All i cared about was the backup plan if would've gone sour, now if you'll excuse me I have got work to do" Eggman slammed e door in Connors face, making a shocking expression on his face.

" at least we know what he done in the last week, first he came here to get an implant to boost his reflexes and intelligence only during a fight" Connor whispered to him self, trying to put it all together.

" he went to a town called crystal, its a burned down memorial for those who died there for a unknown reason" Reala thought to her self flying back to the castle of acorn.

Andrew opened the crate that had a hole through it, he opened it to see a strange small device at the bottom that looks like a normal remote with buttons on. He looked towards the side to see a timer that was stuck on 10 minutes and that had a hole going through it.

" geez, all that trouble for a remote" Andrew looked a bit shocked to see that trouble for a remote. He reached in a grabbed it, bringing it to his face to have a better look on it, as he did a strange little screen appeared at the front of the remote. It wasn't large or small but fair size for a tv screen. Andrew had a closer look only to see that it turned on by its self and came up a dark room with a flashlight being shone down it.

" err Connor?" Andrew said with a curious tone.

" yeah"

" you might want to check this out" Andrew said, watching as Connor walks towards him.

" wow, mobile tv" Connor smiled, giving a little chuckle as he looks at the screen with the flashlight on it moving around in a dark room with a pistol at the side.

"I might sound like coming to conclusions but doesn't that look like Scott's pistol?" Andrew looked closer at the screen, seeing the pistol had a strange mark on it all around.

" give us your phone for a sec" Connor asked politely, putting his hand flat out towards Andrew.

" yeah sure" Andrew replied, taking his phone out of his brown jeans and placing it in Connors hand.

" cheers" Connor thanked Andrew, typing Sally's number into the phone. Connor put it towards his ear.

" found something Andrew" was the voice that came out of the phone and into Connors ear.

" it's Connor, listen, I have a favour to ask" Connor replied. Looking at his car which had a crushed bonnet.

" this should be fun" Sally chuckled back on the phone, eager to hear what Connor has to say.

"do you think you can get Nicole to see where a signal Is coming from, cause we found a remote with a screen on and it's transmitting a live tv signal, so call back when Nicole has found where the signal is coming from" Connor said into the phone, still looking at his car.

" I already took the liberty of taking the signal into effect when it came near your traceable phone, its transmitting to a place called" Nicole stopped, being interrupted by Sally" Nicole! There is a thing called being polite and not listening to other people's confiscations"

" what is there for a artificial intelligence to do when Eggman has stopped attacking and there's nothing fun to do for a AI to do in a city where everyone still gets a bit wary when I'm around" Nicole answered, while Connor gives over a little laugh over the phone.

"What so funny?" Sally asked in a in a wound up tone.

" just give us the location on where to go" Connor said in a cheerful tone.

" a town called crystal, and by the way you weren't the first ones I told, Reala came by a few minutes ago and told that a GUN spy group who were spying on Scott went missing in that area, be careful you might not know what's coming." Nicole finished by hanging up the call. Connor looked confused at the phone " I was still talking to Sally, ah never mind we've got a lead now let's go"

Connor gave Andrew his phone back and proceeded to his car, getting into the driver seat while Andrew walked into the passenger seat,

" is this car going to work?" Andrew referred to the broken bonnet of the car.

" my cars been through worse" Connor replied, turning the key. The response was the engine trying to start then a loud rev on the accelerator.

" come on baby don't do this to me now" Connor said revving the car even harder in till it gave a loud engine start rev.

" yes she lives once again" Connor said in happiness, putting the car into drive.

" where we going?" Andrew asked, putting his seat belt on.

" a town called crystal, its a town that got attacked by a unknown attacker years ago. Many people lost their lives that day but I wasn't around back then safe to say" Connor said, keeping his eyes on the road as he drives off. Andrew gave a node as a response.

( unknown location)

Scott was walking down the dark hallway, shining the torch only to see multiple ways to go down. Scott kept walking forward, he didn't know why he just had a gut feeling about that its plain and simple. He was still holding his m9 at his side, just in case anything happens. Scott was walking down a straight path before the lights came on in down the corridor. Scott grew a suspicious look, seeing how lights suddenly turned on. Scott was soon startled by a door opening on the left. Scott turned his head round to look at where he came and saw nothing but a lit up hallway. He looked forward and saw the same.

"I ain't gunna get no where if I just keep going forward" Scott thought to him self as he walked towards the open door. He raised his m9 up to his shoulder with both hands, standing at the side of the door. Scott ran round, going through the door with the m9 pointing away from him. Scott saw that the room was a bunk room, where all he could see were beds after beds, all neat and tidy with white blankets and covers. Scott walked down the isle of beds, thinking where he is stationed at.

" hallo and welcome newcomer" a voice blurred across the room " we see that you have entered the first stage of the course, now you might be thinking about why you have a weapon and a flashlight on you, well that's because if you run into any trouble then please...use the gun to silence any personnel that is trying to kill you, thank you for your time and let the test commence"

" what the fuck was that about" Scott thought to him self, looking around the room to see no one but him and his weapon and flashlight.

" what did he mean by- oh shit" Scott said lightly, just realising about what the voice meant. Scott turned his head to see a human covered in blood with a knife in his hand. He was wearing a black leather jacket with black trousers, he had no shoes on so you could see his blood covered feet.

" Who are you, and why are you covered in blood" Scott asked, trying to be friendly to the man dripping blood everywhere. The man just stared at Scott with a killer look in his eye. Scott reacted by raising his pistol at the man.

Back at Connors car, Andrew was watching the remote with the screen he saw a man that was covered in blood holding a sharp knife. Andrew saw the volume and turned it on to hear every word that was coming out of whoever's mouth that was talking.

" I'll ask again, who are you and why are you covered in blood" Scott raised his voice, pointing the gun at the man.

" i know that voice, its Scott?" Connor said looking at the screen instead of the road.

Scott started to walk backwards down the isles of beds, worried about what the man might do. As Scott was walking back the man started to limp forward exactly in time with Scott.

" ok let's think, he won't tell me his name, he has a weapon and is covered In blood, I woke up in a jail cell with a another person-! Wait a minute...another person was" Scott thought to him self, stopping right where he stood.

" you killed the person before me didn't you!" Scott shouted taking a step forward toward the man. The man widened his eyes a bit when he saw Scott act. The man took another step forward in till Scott and him was in slashing distance at least. Scott readied his trigger finger, while looking down the iron sight of the pistol.

" good to know I won't be killing in cold blood" Scott said to him self. Scott pulled the trigger only to hear a bang, Scott's smile turned straight when he saw a wooden rod come out waving a banner on it saying bang. Scott looked at the pistol then the man, he saw the man take a slash at Scott, slashing to the top right to bottom left. Scott jumped back to dodge the swing at him, Scott took another jump back when the man took another slash but opposite way. Scott saw the man grin and show his teeth in anger, making him a bit uneasy. Scott grabbed the mans knife arm when it was down at the floor from his slash, Scott forced the mans arm round, hitting his wrist with the beds metal end. The man gave a little yell in pain, dropping the knife onto the floor. Scott quickly reacted by giving the man a headbutt to the mans nose. The mans head moved back but was soon pulled to the bed by Scott. Scott flicked the knife that was on the floor to his hand. The man lying in on the bed was covering his bloody face from the headbutt. Scott gave a quick stab into the mans chest, piercing the mans heart. The man gave a large groan as he held Scott's arm when he stabbed him in the chest. Scott looked at the mans face, who looked like he was going to explode. Scott held the knife in the mans chest in till he embraced death and fell onto the bed pillow, covering ten bed with his and another persons blood. Scott let go of the knife and picked up his pistol on the floor which had the banner on it saying bang. Scott shook his head on the sight of the banner. Scott pulled the knife out of the mans chest and wiped the blood on the sheets to make it clean. Scott pulled a pistol clip out of his pocket and looked at it to see it had pistol rounds in it. Scott reloaded his pistol and took the banner out, he then Pointed at the bed beside the man and pulled the trigger, making a large bang and a large kick back on the gun. Scott saw it made a hole in the sheet. Scott sighed on the sight, thinking that someone's messing with him. Scott put the knife on his jeans pocket and his gun jacket. He walked to the other end where the door was a different colour, instead of white it was blue. He started to walk towards when he heard a strange beeping noise echo around the room.

" you have passed the first test Scott, now lets see if you can pass the next" the voice was a little off from deep low, making Scott more on edge.

" if this is a joke then you've gone a bit to far" Scott spoke, looking around the room to see if he can see where the voice was coming from.

" on the contrary, this is fun indeed" the voice sounded like he was having a good time " but I will give you the most agonising painful death for killing our boss"

Scott gave a smug smile " fucking hell Sam, you can't be that sad to say you liked being with them, they killed innocent people for crying out loud, even children and you wanted to be a part of it"

" someone done their homework, but It doesn't matter, you'll soon feel the pain I went through when I was a kid" Sam spoke, making a echo over the room but no where t be found.

" what the fuck are you on about, my childhood was far worse than yours" Scott replied, giving a smirk as he leans on the side of the dead mans bed.

" you got the attention, the perks, proper treatment and you got a family while you were there, while I was thrown with the other kids fighting to survive and get the kick crapped out of me while I was there and now its time to return the favour, so can you please walk through that door so we can proceed" Sam spoke with anger and sadness in his tone.

Scott shook his head and looked at the dead mans body on the bed once more, feeling like he might have made a bad move in killing him. Scott looked back at the door to feel a breeze as the door opened on its own. Scott sighed and looked down for a second before proceeding towards the door.

( Connors car)

" yeah right, I saw my mums throat all slit and dead in the park, I had the worst childhood" Connor chuckled, shaking his head as he watches the dirt road.

" I was adopted so I don't even know who my real parents are but let's be real, why are we even talking about who had the worst childhood?" Andrew said in a confused tone, looking around in the car.

" lets just get to our destination, quicker the better the way how Scott's acting on that screen" Connor had serious written all over him when he spoke.

" quiet all the way?" Andrew asked.

" quiet all the way " Connor replied in a answering tone with giving a nod of the head.

**_author note: I will be making another story but I might make my own adaptation of sonic X but with OCs in it, see how it can change the story or I might even change the story :) but be honest, should I make another story but my own adaptation of sonic x if yes or no please tell or should I make a preview of it. But like I said please tell _**


End file.
